If I was Beautiful Like You
by moomoolilly
Summary: At fourteen Prue struggles to help raise her three younger sisters while dealing with normal teenage problems, and some unlikely situations. Includes Andy, Leo, Cole, and Glen.FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Read and Review if you think I should continue. There will be Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo, and Pheobe/Cole. Maybe later Paige/Glen.

* * *

Prue looked down at her eleven year old sister. She looked ridiculous wearing hot pink overalls and a lime green striped shirt. She relished the day when she wore the same thing, when what she looked like wasn't all that mattered. When he didn't drive her head-over-heals crazy in love. 

"Prue why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Phoebe asked wiping her hands across her cheek. If Prue were to do that she would have to re-do her make up, and that would take at least a half hour.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry" Prue said.

"Well, Andy's on the phone, you want to take it?" Phoebe asked impatiently.Tapping her foot like only an eleven year old girl could do.

"Sure," Prue said taking the phone. Then a wave of doubt hit her.

"No-wait" Prue said to her sister.

"Yeah or no?" Phoebe asked her oldest sister. Phoebe put her hands on her hips. Sometimes growing up with three girls drove her crazy.

"I don't know" Prue said dramatically putting her hands over her face-careful not to smudge her mascara.

"Andy, Prue's busy, but I'll ask her to call you back" Phoebe said to the phone and hung up.

"Pheebs! I wanted to talk to him!" Prue said annoyed.

"Jesus Christ!" Phoebe said throwing her hands up in the air and walking out of Prue's room. Prue laughed at her little sister.

"I give up on this." Piper said coming into the room she shared with Prue. She threw her Algebra text book on the floor and jumped on her bed moodily.

"Piper, you can't just not do your homework." Prue tells her thirteen year old sister.

"I can, and I'm going to" Piper says in a harsh way.

"What will that do to your perfect record?" Prue asked her sister. Prue practically raised them since their parents had left, and their Grams, whom they lived with, was rarely at home.

"Nothing, my test scores will make up for it." Piper said. Piper had always been the brainiac. Prue was smart, but not as smart as Piper was for her age.

"So can you take me to that party on Saturday?" Piper asked Prue impatiently. Piper rarely was invited to parties. She had friends, but she wasn't popular.

"If you do your Algebra." Prue said. She had learned how to handle her sisters.

"It's too hard!" Piper exclaimed.

"Come here, I'll explain it to you." Prue said motioning for her sister to sit on her bed. They were only a year and a half apart, but Piper looked up to Prue, all the sisters did.

Soon, Piper realized her mistake and took her book to her desk. Just as Prue thought her sister troubles were over Paige walked in crying. Paige was her ten year old sister. She was cute in her little way, and a going through a particularly long tomboy stage that Phoebe and Piper despised.

"What's wrong? Paige" Prue asked.

"Glen and Richard won't let me play with them because they say I'm a girl." Paige said wiping her eyes, and getting a smudge of dirt on her face.

"You are a girl" Piper said turning from her homework. Paige chose to ignore her sister's comment. She resented being the youngest because all of her sisters always expected her to follow in their footsteps.

"You go out there, and tell them the only reason they wont let you play is because they know you'll beet them" Prue told Paige. She reached up and wiped the dirt off her face with a tissue.

"I will" Paige said taking off downstairs. Prue always got a kick out of how Paige could be crying one minute and laughing the next.


	2. Enter the Cole

"Hi Andy, it's Prue. I'm returning your call." Prue practiced what she was going to say when she called Andy in her mirror.

"Ooh Andy!" Phoebe said bursting in on Prue.

"Phoebe, you little wench, get out!" Prue shouted at her sister.

"Why? So you can call Andy!" Phoebe sang. Phoebe loved to tease her sister, but at the end of the day through all of the taunting they still got along.

"If you don't leave now I'll...I'll" Prue said trying to find a proper threat, "Tell Grams it was you who broke her dish!"

"You wouldn't!" Phoebe shouted.

"Would I?" Prue asked. Phoebe turned around and slammed the door. Prue picked up the phone and nervously dialed Andy's number. She waited, but there was no answer when the answering machine clicked on Prue hung up. She had lost her nerve. She had such a crush on Andy, and all her friends said that he liked her too. She was one of the most popular freshman, and he was too so it was only right that they should get together, but every other girl in their class wanted Andy too.

"Ugh" Prue fell onto her bed. She hugged one of her stuffed animals. She had always been confident and assertive.She been able to attract the attention of any guy she wanted, but Andy, the one guy she ever really wanted.

"Boy trouble?" Piper asked entering their room and throwing her backpack on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess." Prue said. Piper was very intuitive, and had always been able to read people like a book.

"So what's the problem? You're pretty, popular, and smart. Is this guy gay?" Piper asked unzipping her bag.

"No, he's," Prue struggled to find the correct word. Handsome, nice, cute, desirable, sweet, "Andy" Prue said deciding that he was too good to be summed up in one word.

"I know him. I'm in his math class!" Piper exclaimed happy she finally knew one of the guys Prue liked. All the girls went to the same school except Paige. Paige went to Baker elementary, and Piper, Prue, and Phoebe went to Baker middle & high. Piper, an eighth grader, was in the freshman math class.

"So you know great he is." Prue said looking up at the ceiling.

"Prue everyone but you knows he likes you." Piper sighed shaking her head. Prue was smart, but sometimes she didn't even notice things right under her nose.

"He does?" Prue asked

"He writes your name in the margins of his homework." Piper shook her head. She pulled her maths book from her bag and put it on the table. She didn't have math tomorrow. Besides every guy liked Prue.

"So ask me what I'm doing this weekend?" Phoebe burst into Piper and Prue's room. They hated when she did that, particularly because she had a habit of bad timing. Last week she walked in on Prue changing twice, and Piper writing in her diary once.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Prue asked.

"I have a date!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper and Prue stood their gawking. Phoebe their little sister, not even twelve yet, dating. She stood their in her pink overalls with a smile plastered to her small vulnerable face.

"What!" Piper said

"Yeah!" Prue said. Phoebe looked back and forth between them confused.

"Huh?" Phoebe said.

"Congratulations, your first date!" Prue said hugging her sister.

"Who is this boy, I want to meet him" Piper said getting protective. She was also a little upset that her little sister would be going on her first date before she did.

"You'll embarrass me!" Phoebe said.

"Leave her alone Piper, I left you alone!" Prue said to Piper.

"I've never been on a date!" Piper says

"Yeah, fourth grade, that Clide kid invited you over to see a movie!" Prue nodded. Piper rolled her eyes- that didn't count.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed, "His name's Cole"

"Oh Phoebe, what are you going to wear?" Prue asked her.

"I dunno" Phoebe shrugged. She thought she was so mature, but she was so young.

"We'll go shopping this weekend." Prue said.

"Oh and by the way, KNOCK!" Piper said emphasizing knock.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Phoebe muttered walking out.

"I'll be back" Piper said picking up her book bag and leaving. Prue opened her bag and pulled out her English homework. She was halfway done when Paige came running in hand over her face screaming.

"Prue!" Paige half screamed half cried. Prue looked up at her and got up immediately. Blood was dripping from Paige's nose, and her upper lip had already began to swell.

"Come on" Prue said lifting her little sister into her arms and taking her to the bathroom. She sat her down on the counter and handed Paige a paper towel.

"It hurts" Paige cried.

"Hold this over your nose and tilt your head back" Prue said to her sister. Paige did so and Prue began to wipe the rest of her face. Once it was clean Prue took a look at Paige's lip. It was about twice it's normal size. Paige put her head forward and removed the towel. Prue threw it away. Her nose had stopped bleeding.

"Paige, what in the word happened?" Prue asked.

"Nothing, just Rugby" Paige said.

"Paige! You know not to play tackle sports." Prue said.

"If Glen and Richard can why can't I?" Paige asked.

"Because they're boys. They are a lot bigger and more tuff than you are." Prue said.

"Anything they can do I can do better!" Paige said jumping off the counter. Prue was really getting sick of her tomboy stage she couldn't wait till the day Paige realized she was a girl.

"Paige don't you dare go back to that park!" Prue yelled at her sister walking down the stairs. Prue went bac into her and Piper's room.

"I'm just going to get a snack. Screw off!" Paige said. Prue sighed, her sisters and her needed to sensor their language around her.

"Piper, Paige just told me to 'screw off'."Prue said to her sister. A ten year old shouldn't talk like that.

"Ha" Piper said.

"We need to watch what we say. The other day she asked me what 'hooking up' was."Prue said.

"Maybe we should take the phone out of her room so she can't listen in my private calls" Piper said. Phoebe had the 'brilliant' idea of giving Paige a phone a few months ago in attempts to get her to start behaving more girly. Prue saw through it as a way to get a phone into the room Phoebe and Paige shared, but Prue thought it might work anyway.

"Don't you dare." Phoebe said coming into their room again.

"What have I told you about knocking?" Piper said to her.

"And what have I told you about listening in?" Prue said.

"Well, if you ask me-" Phoebe began to say

"We didn't."Piper said.

"-try to get her more involved in girl friendly sports" Phoebe ignored Piper

"That's a good idea." Prue acknowledged.

"I know" Phoebe said cockily.

"Don't get to high on yourself." Piper muttered.

"That's exactly what Tina said to Lindsay the other day!" Phoebe said. At only eleven, Phoebe was an excellent gossiper.

"Why?" Piper asked. Tina was in Piper's grade.

"Lindsay kissed a boy." Phoebe filled them in.

"And that makes her popular? Oh, I miss seventh grade." Prue said.

"I sure don't" Piper said.

"Did what?" Paige asked walking in.

"Nothing" Phoebe laughed.

"Have you been listening in?" Piper asked Paige.

"No" Paige clearly lied.

"Paige, go downstairs and watch TV." Piper said.

"Okay, but I'm not quitting rugby" Paige said

"We'll see about that" Prue said quietly. Paige heard and gave her a mean look before leaving the room


	3. Crush

"I don't feel good." Phoebe came into Prue's room.

"Let me feel your head" Prue said shutting off her alarm clock.

"Hmm, feels like a hot water bottle has been on your head, and a math test." Prue said.

"Well, it's my stomach that hurts" Phoebe said to her oldest sister.

"Well then, go to school and take your test. At lunch if you still don't feel well you know where to find me." Prue said dismissing her sister who sighed and stomped out of the room.

"Piper get up!" Prue threw a pillow across the room to wake up her sleeping sister. Piper groaned and went back to sleep.

"Well, it looks like I'll be getting all the hot water then" Prue said getting out of bed. Piper got up and ran into the bathroom. Prue knew that would work, and she had showered last night anyway. She put on jeans and a sweater then brushed her hair. Then she did her homework while she was waiting for the bathroom. She knew she should have done it last night, but she was to busy thinking of Andy.

"You didn't finish your homework!" Piper said coming back into their room wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

"Just did." Prue said putting her notebooks down and going into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Okay lets go" Prue said once she exited the bathroom fifteen minutes later.

"Wait a second" Phoebe said running into the bathroom. Then she shrieked.

"She must have looked into the mirror." Paige said sarcastically.

"Paige, be nice" Prue said to Paige trying to stifle her laughter. Her youngest sister tended to be quite cynical but very funny.

"Phoebe you okay?" Prue knocked on the door.

"No, I stepped on your eyelash curler!" Phoebe said coming out.

"You didn't break it did you?" Prue asked.

"No, just cut off a toe or two." Phoebe said sarcastically. All the sisters tended to be sasrcastic.

"Ok" Prue said

"Let's go" Piper said, and they all walked to school together.

"Andy, hi." Prue said running right into him. The sisters all went their own way once reaching the schools doors. Paige left to walk the block down the street to her school.

"Did you get my call?" Andy says to Prue. Prue's stomach fluttered.

"Yeah, I called you back, but you weren't home." Prue says cooly not showing a hint of the uneasiness she feels inside.

"Oh, well I wanted to ask you something." Andy says

"Yeah" Prue says hoping he is going to ask her to the Winter formal dance.

"Uh," He hesitates. He's definitely going to ask me, Prue thinks to herself. "What was the math homework?" He asks

"Oh," Prue says, "There was none" she adds then turns to walk away.

"Wait" He says

"Yeah" Prue says trying to hide her disappointment.

"I wanted to ask you to Winter Formal" He says

"I'd love to go." she says smiling.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight" Andy smiled. His smile drove Prue crazy. She wanted to kiss him on the spot. She could tell every other girl in the hallway felt the same way too by the way they all watched him leave. She was going to be the envy of everyone at the dance, and everyone who was anyone came to the dances. She would buy a gorgoues dress while shopping with Pheobe this weekend.

A few blocks down at the elementary school Paige was in PE with Richard and Glen.

"Everyone who wants to play soccer go to the first field, anyone who wants to hoola-hoop can meet on the second field. All the girl went to the first half of the field. All except Paige. Paige joined the boys on the first field.

"Coach, Paige can't play! She's a girl!" Richard says to the coach.

"Yes I can!" Paige says to Richard getting a little upset.

"Paige is allowed to play." the coach told Richard

"Let her play, man" Glen says to Richard.

"Fine, but she's on your team!" Richard says. Paige was getting a little upset because she knew she was better than all of them.

"I'm glad because she's good." Glen said finally sticking up for Paige.

"I think someone has a crush!" Richard teased Glen. Paige felt her cheeks get hot.

"Do not! Eew!" Glen yelled. Paige neverthought ofGlen in that way, but she felt a little let down that he thought so low of her.

"Is Paige-y Wage-y upset." Richard taunted Paige. Paige was getting upset.

"I hate you!" Paige spat at Richard.

"Why don't you and Glen just go off and kiss somewhere!" Richard said making kissing noises.

"Dude, shut up!" Glen said blushing.

"I'll leave fuckers" Paige said, but before she could run she felt a hard hand on her shoulder.

Back at Baker middle and high school. Piper had just aced her first exam of the year. She looked around the room and noticed there was only one other person done in the room, and he happened to sit right in back of her.

"Hi" she turned around and said to him.

"Hey, I'm Leo" He introduced himself.

"Piper" Piper said smiling. One couldn't help but smile while looking at Leo. He was handsome, and his smile was infectious. He hand sandy blonde hair that was a bit too long, but that only made him cuter. Not to mention his big blue eyes.

"No talking!" the teacher yelled at them.

"Sorry" They both muttered apologies to the teacher. Piper spent the rest of class day dreaming about Leo, the new student.


	4. Foul Language

"Prue I want to have a talk with you." Grams called Prue into the kitchen as soon as Prue arrived home.

"Guess what, you remember Inspector Morris right?" Prue said

"Yes, we go back." Grams said happily. They had always been family friends.

"His son, Andy asked me to the dance!" Prue jumped up and down, but Grams did not smile as she expected her too.

"That's too bad because you won't be going." Grams said sternly.

"What? Why not? I already told him yes" Prue said franticaly. She had been wanting Andy to ask her for ever.

"I got a call from Paige's school today. There was an incident in PE" Grams said.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Prue said getting upset.

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room. She said the 'F' word in gym." Grams said.

"I didn't teach her that." Prue said. This is why she couldn't go to the dance! Because of Paige!

"I think you did. I also think you'd be wise to start monitering your usage of language infront of her." Grams said

"Grams!" Prue tried to argue. She had to go to the dance.

"Prue go upstairs. You're grounded untill next week." Grams said.Prue sighed angrily and went upstairs. She heard Paige sniffling in her room. Normally she would go in and see what was wong, but she was too angry. She went into the room that she and Piper shared.

"What did Grams say to you?" Piper asked turning away from her homework.

"I'm grounded because Paige said fuck!" Prue said falling onto her bed.

"I'm sorry." Piper said.

"I'm angry. Andy finally asked me to the dance, and now I can't go!" Prue said nearly in tears.

"No wonder he seemed so happy in math." Piper said.

"Well, it's all over now." Prue said.

"I'll be right back." Piper said leaing the room. Prue noticed her unfinished homework on her desk. Piper usually had all her homework done by 3:45, and school ended at 3:30.Something must have been preocupying her.

"You can go to the dance" Piper said coming in a few minutes later.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"I told Grams I said it infront of Paige." Piper said.

"Thank you so much!" Prue said hugging Piper.

"It's not like I had plans anyway." Piper shrugged.

"What about your party on Saturday?" Prue asked.

"Devon, the kid who's throwing it, well his parents came home early from their trip so it's cancelled." Piper said. She was looking foreward to it too.

"You are the best younger sister ever!" Prue hugged her again.

"Hey, Prue I think Paige is crying." Pheobe said coming into Prue's room. Once again without knocking.

"Did you ask her what was wrong?" Prue asked.

"She said nothing. she won't talk to me." Phoebe said.

"I'll talk to her." Prue said getting up. Her little sister had been crying a lot lately. It was a shame too because it was her birthday soon, and usually around this time she was always very happy.

"Paige, can I come in." Prue said knocking on the door.

"Fine" Paige said. Prue came over and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked her youngest sister. Paige burried her head in Prue's chest and cried. Prue rubbed her back until she stopped crying.

"Everyone is being so mean to me. Richard said Glen had a crush on me, and now Glen can't even look at me." Paige cried. Prue thought it was cute the little kid drama, but to Paige it was very serious.

"Paige, there are plenty of other people you can become friends with." Prue said.

"But I liked being friends with Glen and Richard!" Paige said.

"Obviously they are mean and you shouldn't hang out with them." Prue said.

"But we were friends." Paige started to cry again. Prue remembered when she was younger and the gap between genders opened. She had immeadiatly took to make up and away from sports soon becoming a girly girl, but for Paige it was diffrent.

"Do you really want to be friends with mean people?" Prue asked paige as if it was a serious question.

"No" Paige said quitly.

"Why don't you be friends with Bridgett, and Sarah?" Prue asked they lived just down the streat and were very sweet. They also really liked prue for some reason.

"All they do is make up and watch tv, and do their nails." Paige said.

"Have you ever even tried those things?" Prue asked Paige.

"I get it.I'll try" Paige agreed, "I'll just miss Glen"

"Did you like him?" Pue asked hoping maybe her little sister was starting to like boys. She knew Pheobe and Piper would be extatic that she was growing out of her tomboy phase.

"No!" Paige shrieked, but on the inside she was debating whether that was the truth or not.

"Okay okay" Prue said smiling. She could tell Paige liked Glen.

"Prue!" Piper yelled from the next room over. Prue smiled at Paige then left.

"Yeah?" Prue asked Piper.

"Truth or dare?" Piper asked. prue sat on her bed and Piper sat on hers. Whenever one of them had something to tell eachother they would say truth or dare. It was there special game. Especialy because the information was usually something juicy or embarrassing, something the other couldn't get without paying for it.

"Truth" Prue said. She chose truth because she told Piper everything, and last time she chose dare she ended up running naked outside at one am. That would have been fine with Prue except that it was rainging, and Piper locked her out after. Eventally she let Prue in, and Prue got her back the next week by mixing x-lax into her morning coffee.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Piper asked. This was a question that Prue was ashamed of. Not because she had ever kissed anyone, but because she had never.

"No" she said quietly. She was one of the only girls in her class that hadn't, but she always felt it should be special so she had held off.

"Wow, I always thought you had and didn't tell me." Piper said.

"Nope, I tell you everything." Prue said.

"Everything?" Piper raised her eyebrow at Prue.

"Except that once, but that was embarassing." Prue cringed, "Anyway, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Piper said.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" Prue said

"I am in love with this boy Leo" Piper sighed. Prue couldn't help but smile for her little sister.

"Aww" she said. Then they heard giggles coming from outside their door.

"Pheobe, come in!" Piper yelled.

"Hello" Pheobe said laughing.

"Phoebe, that wasn't nice." Prue told her sister.

"I wasn't listening in, I swear. I was coming in to ask if we could go shopping now, and I heard it." Pheobe said solemly.

"You swear." Piper asked.

"Yeah" Pheobe said sincerely.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone" Piper said.

"Fine" she agreed.

"You guys want to go. The bus leaves in twenty minutes." Prue said looking at her clock.

"Yeah, I'll get my bag."Pheobe said leaving.

"Want to come?" Prue asked piper.

"No thanks" Piper said

"I'll get you something courtesy of dad." Prue said pulling out her credit card. Victor always sent them gifts because he was never around. They all accepted the gifts, and never let the fact that he wasn't around bother them. Except Prue. It always upset Prue, but she would never admit it.

"Thanks" Piper smiled

"No problem" Prue said putting her cell phone into her favorite black prada purse, also courtesy of Victor. All the girls had one, even Paige. Victor really spoiled them.


	5. Fix it

"Hi" Paige said going into Piper's room.

"Hi Paige." Piper said, "want some dinner?" she asked. Pheobe and Prue had been gone for a few hours so it looked like she and Paige were having dinner alone.

Piper was making pasta when the doorbell rang.

"Can you see who that is." Piper asked Paige while she was straining the pasta. Paige nodded and ran off.

"It's some blond boy holding a box." Paige said running back. Piper silently thanked her for being descriptive enough so she could figure out who it was.

"What does he want?" Piper asked curious as to who would come to their door on a friday night.

"I didn't ask all I did was look out the window." Paige said

"You didn't answer the door?" Piper said getting agrivated with Paige.

"You didn't ask me too." Paige said sitting at the table.

"Ugh" Piper shook her head at Paige. She put the pasta on the table and ran to the door.

"Hey" she said opening it and immeadeatly recognizing the boy. It was Leo from math.

"Hi, Piper. Your a Haliwell?" He asked.

"Guilty" Piper said letting him in.

"Oh, well Penny asked me to come over and fix the chandelier." Leo said putting his hand through his long blonde hair.

"How do you know her?" Piper asked.

"We go back actually." He said.

"I thought you just transfered here?" Piper asks.

"I did, but she knew my grandpa." Leo said looking a little nervous. Piper thought she was probobly asking too many questions.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to work. Would you like something to eat or drink though?" Piper asked.

"No thanks" He smiled his gorgoeus smile at her. Piper felt weak in the knees. She tried her hardest not to fall on her way into the kitchen. When she sat down Paige was happily munching on pasta.

"I see you liked it." Piper said looking at Paige. She had sauce all over her mouth, and was licking her plate.

"Mhhhm" Paige said. Piper gave her sister some more, and began picking at her plate. She didn't really feel like eating anymore though.

"I'm all done." Leo said coming into the kitchen.

"Thanks, do you want to stay for some ice cream and cookies?" Piper asked. She knew Paige wanted some so why not use it as an excuse to sit and talk to Leo.

"I'd love to" Leo said sitting down. Piper got up and made three bowls of ice cream. She gave one to Paige, and one to Leo, and one for herself. Then put a tray of cookies on the table that she had made herself.

"Who are you?" Paige asked staring intensly at Leo.

"Leo, I'm in Piper's class, and you must be Paige." Leo said

"Oh" Paige said, "Is your hair natural blonde?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's usualy only this light in the summer, butI went to hawaii a few weeks ago." He said

"Oh, mine's naturally red too." Paige said. Leo nodded. Then Paige left him alone. Once she finished she ran upstairs to wash her hands.

"So do you like our school?" Piper asked Leo. She looked into his eyes and was mesmerised. She felt like she could spend the rest of her life with this boy even though they had only met a day ago.

"Yeah, but it's always hard being new. it takes a while to make friends, and have weekend plans and stuff." He said laughing a bit.

"Well, feel free to drop by if you ever want to." Piper said with her heart pounding. She prayed that hew would.

"Careful or I might just take you up on that." Leo said, "especialy if all your cooking is this good." He added after biting into a cookie.

"Thanks" Piper said. She tried with all her might not to blush, but she kew she was.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Leo said.

"Well, come by soon." she said.

"See ya" Leo said rushing out the door. Piper opened it for him and let him out then went back into the kitchen to clear the plates. She noticed Leo had left his tool box. She ran outside to get him, but he was no where to be found. He must be fast she thought..

"Were back!" Pheobe and Prue yell bursting through the garage a few minutes later each carying a dozen bags. Piper folowed Prue intotheir room.

"Look at the dress I'm going to wear to the dance!" Prue says pulling out a white dress from a bag. It was gorgoues. Itwas a halter and fell about knee length. Prue hung it up in her closet.

"Thanks, and this is for you!"Prue saidhanding Piper a bag. Piper pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Thanks" Piper says hugging her sister. She pulled of her pajama pants and tried them on.

"I love them" Piper decided while looking at herself in the miror. They were tighter than the clothes she usualy wore, but she hoped they would attract some atention from Leo.She would wear them tomorrow.


	6. Bruises

"Prue!" Paige called trying to wake her sister up.

"Yeah, what?" Prue said only half awake.

"I think Phoebe needs you." Paige said. Prue slowly sat up and pulled her hair into a pony tail and out of her face. What could her little sister want with her at nine in the morning.

"Where is she?" Prue asked Paige who was holding on to Prue's hand like it was the end of the world.

"In our room." Paige said.

"Ok, come on" Prue said going into Paige and Pheobe's room. She heard some mumbling from outside the door. She slowly pushed it open to see Pheobe violently tossing and turning in her sleep. Her covers were dishevled and all over the floor. Except for those that Pheobe was clawing on to. Phoebe shot up, and Paige jumped. Prue picked up her youngest sister and held her with one of her arms. With the other she shook Phoebe awake. When Pheobe finally opened her eyes she began to scream and cry. Even though she was covered in sweat she began to shiver.

"Phoebe it's okay, you're okay" Prue said to her. Pheobe slowly began to quiet down. Prue put Paige down and sat next to Phoebe. Paige who was scared and crying ran to be with Piper.

"It was a bad dream. That's it." Prue said to Pheobe, but Prue wasn't sure from the way Phoebe was moving about that it was just a dream. She had no idea what happened but she knew it couldn't have been too bad.Pheobe stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"It felt so real. There were these monstars and they were grabbing at me, and pulling me." Pheobe said.

"You used to have nightmares like those when you were five or six, and grams would have to come up here to calm you." Prue remembered.

"I kind of remember that." Phoebe said. Pheobe remembered that she used to have nightmares like these every few weeks. Then they got stronger and closer together. Then one day Grams sang her a song, but not like one she'd ever heard before. She didn't recognize the song, but she liked it. As grams sang it she felt calm, and fell asleep. She never had those dreams again...until today.

"Should I call Grams?" Prue asked worried for her little sister. She remembered how much those nightmares shook her up when she was younger.

"I'm not five anymore. I'll be fine" Phoebe said.

"Alright" Prue nodded, but she was still a bit worried for her sister. In her gut she felt that there was something else coming.

"I'm going to take a shower." Pheobe said getting up.

"Alright," Prue said and went back to see how Paige was doing. She went into the room she and Piper shared. Piper was in bed reading, and Paige was fast asleep next to her. Paige looked so adorable all curled up and asleep.

"Isn't she adorable." Piper said putting her book on the bedsde table that seperated her and Prue's bed.

"I was just thinking that." Prue nodded.

"So do you have any clue what she wants for her birthday?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. She's turning eleven so.." Prue started to think.

"Why don't we just ask her later." Piper said.

"Alright" Prue shrugged. Paige was really into birthdays, mainly hers. She also loved the three month interval where she and Phoebe were the same age.

"I'll go make some breakfast." Piper said getting up. Prue sat on the end of her bed, and played with Paige's long red hair.

Before going downstairs to make breakfast Piper needed to get her glasses from the bathroom. She didn't like putting on contacts first thing in the morning. She heard Phoebe in the shower so she knocked.

"Yeah?" Phoebe called.

"Can I come in and get my glasses?" Piper asked. She figured it would be fine because Phoebe always walked in on her.

"Fine, but don't look" Phoebe called Piper came in and found her glasses on the counter. She put them on and turned around to leave when she cought sight of somethng on Pheobe's back.

"Phoebe's what happened to your back?" she asked.

"Nothing" Pheobe said puzzled.

"There are wierd shaped bruises." Piper said. She couldn't make out the shapes because of the malted glass door covering the shower.

"I'll check it out later" Phoebe said dimissing it. She probobly got some bruises from gym. Piper shrugged and went downstairs to make pancakes. The one breakfast all her sisters could agree on was pankaces.

Paige stirred and woke up again.

"Prue?" she asked seeing someone on the end of her bed.

"Yeah?" Prue asked.

"Is Phoebe okay?" she asked.

"Fine" Prue said.

"I have to tell you something." Paige said getting serious. Prue wondered what Paige could have to say.

"Go ahead." Prue said

"Promise you won't get mad?" Paige said sitting up and getting closer to Prue.

"Yeah" Prue said.

"Exorcist was on tv last night, and I watched it." Paige said.

"Paige, you know those movies are to scary for you." Prue said. She only saw exorcist last year.

"I know" Paige said. Prue figured that that was why Paige was so scared earlier.

"Promise you won't watch anymore." Prue said

"Yeah" Paige nodded. Paige was sory she'd watched the exorcist, but Glen said it was his favorite movie so she was curious to see it.

"Prue!" Pheobe called.

"I'm going to go check on Pheobe" Prue said kissing Paige on the forehead and leaving the room. Paige ran downstairs to get some pankaces. She could smell the fresh home cooked scent wafting unpstairs.

"Have you seen my black shirt?" Pheobe asked Prue. Phoebe was wearing jeans and a white shirt. Her hair was wet and tied up.

"Here" Prue said opening up a drawer and pulling it out.

"Thanks" phoebe said. Phoebe took off her white shirt and started to put on the black one.

"Wait, Pheebs" Prue said. Phoebe put on her shirt and turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Come here" Prue said. Pheobe came over.

"What does ths shirt look bad?" Pheobe asked.

"No, let me see your back." Prue said. Phoebe turned around, and took off her shirt. She was curious now as to what was on her back. Prue was the second one to say something. The bruises must be bad she thought.

"What happened?" Prue asked. She was a little scared that someone was hurting her sister. She had two bruises in the shape of hands on her back. It looked like someone pressed their hands really hard into her back.

"Nothing, you've been with me all weekend." Phoebe said.

"I don't know what's going on, but Phoebe that's scary." Prue said. Pheobe whimpered and grew a little panicked.

"I was probobly did it last night during my dream." Phoebe said. As a matter of fact she was sure of it. She felt like someone was pushing at her back. She was probobly doing it herslef.

"We should show Grams though." Prue said.

"Later" Pheobe said picking up her shirt and putting it back on.

"Pancakes are ready." Paige said coming into room. Prue and Phoebe let go of the bruises and rushed downstairs to get some pancakes before they were all gone.

"Another dog down" Paige pointd at the tv during breakfast. That killed Piper's apetite. She pushed her plate infront of her.The news was featuring some beast in the park that kept getting people's pets. She figured it was a cayote or something.

"That's gross." Piper said

"Cool" Phoebe said watching the tv


	7. A Pleasant Surprise

"Hey" Piper said answering the door. A little boy stood their holding a flower. He looked about eleven maybe twelve.

"You here for Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Paige" He said.

"Oh Glen" Piper remebered him. She'd seen Paige play with him in the park a few times, and their was another kid. Richard, she remembered his name was.

"Do you want to come in?" Piper asked.

"Could you ask her to meet me out here?" Glen said.

"Sure" Piper said. The little boy sat down on the porch and stared at the ground. He started playing with a stick. He began carving hearts into the dirt.

"Paige there's someone who wants to see you outside" Piper said coming into the kitchen. Paige swalowed the pancake she was chewing and went out side.

"Glen?" Paige said curious as to why he was their. She thought he hated her.

"I'm sory" He said handing her the flower.

"Really?" Paige asked taking the flower.

"Yeah, Richard is mean, and he's wrong. You aren't just a girly girl you're cool too." Glen said. Paige smiled.

"Thanks" she said.

"And my mom told me to bring the flower." He said. Paige nodded. She noticed Glen was wearing a new green jacket. It matched his eyes, and made them stand out.

"Well, I'll see you later" He said his cheeks getting red. She stood up and so did he. Then he kissed her on the cheek and ran. Paige stood their for a minute in shock. Did he just kiss her? Yes-he did. Paige smiled to herself. It wasn't very special. he just pecked her on the cheeks, like what her sisters might do, but it meant a lot to her. She liked Glen. She had forever, but she was just admitting it to herself now. She ran inside and couldn't wait to tell her sisters.

"What did Glen want?" Piper asked.

"To apologize for being mean." she said. Suddenly she felt shy, and didn't want to tell her sisters.

"He gave you a flower." Prue said.

"Mmhmm" Paige nodded. She put the floer in a little bowl of water.

"Why didn't you ask him to come in?" Phoebe asked.

"He ran off" Paige said.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked Paige. Phoebe noticed Paige's cheeks turning red.

"Fine" she said.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Paige said looking down at her half finished plate.

"Alright" Piper said. Paige turned and rushed upstairs. She finally had something to put in her diary that she had gotten for Christmas. All her sisters were always wrting in it, but she never had. Now she had pages to fill.

"I think she likes Glen, actually I'm sure" Phoebe said as soon as Paige was out of earshot.

"Duh" Piper said.

"I think he came today to say that he liked her too" Prue said.

"No, I don't think so. Eleven year old boys doon't like girls." Phoebe said.

"But Glen's always been a bit doffrent." Prue said

"You hardly know him." Piper argued.

"Whenever I get Paige from his house he walks her to the door." Prue said.

"I know how to get her to tell us." Piper said thinking of the way she and Prue tell secrets.

"Truth or dare" Prue said catching on to Piper's thought train.

"Thats a good idea" Phoebe said.

"Tonight, we'll play." Prue said. They all nodded. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Piper said.

"Leo" Piper said opening the door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd want to go on a walk with me. Maybe show me around town" Leo said. He also hoped to buy her lunch somewhere around the way, and maybe learn a bit more about this girl that he was infatuated with. He had been up all night thinking about her.

"I'd love to. Let me get my shoes. Come on in. You can meet my sisters." Piper said.

"Awesome." Leo said following her inside. Leo wondered if they were all as good looking as Piper was.

"Leo, this is Prue, and that's Phoebe" Piper pointed out then ran upstairs to get her shoes. She was happy that Leo came back.

"Leo" Phoebe said smiling. Now she had a face to put with the name. She'd figure out more at truth or dare tonight.

"Hi" Prue said.

"So where'd you move from?" Phoebe asked.

"All around. My family moves a lot." Leo said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. Not rudely, just curious.

"My work." Leo said.

"Your work?" Prue asked. Leo couldn't have been older than thirteen, maybe fourteen.

"I model." Leo said.

"Oh" Prue said.

"It pays the bills" Leo said

"What about your parents?" Prue asked.

"They didn't aprove of my carear. They thought it was too dangerous. So I had to leave, but were still close." Leo said.

"Modeling is dangerous?" Phoebe asked, but what she was thinking was that he must really love modling to leave his family for it.

"Guys, I brought Leo in here to meet you not so you could give him the third degree." Piper said coming in.

"Have a good time, you two." Prue said. As soon as the door shut she turned to Phoebe to see what she thought.

"He's cute" she concluded.

"Yeah, but mysterious." Prue said. There was something special about him.

"I think it's cool." Phoebe said.

"So speaking of mysterious. How are you doing?" Prue said wondering about her bruises.

"I tried to see them for myself but I didn't see anything." Phoebe said.

"Let me see again." Prue said coming over to the other side of the table. Phoebe spun around in her chair. Prue rolled up the back of her shirt, but the bruises were gone.

"That's odd." Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe said drinking her juice.

"There gone." Prue said.

"You just totaly ruined it. The joke's up. You had me going at first though." Phoebe said thinking her sister was trying to scare her. Taking advantage of the fact that she was already scared from her dream.

"No" Prue said. She and her sister weren't seeing eye to eye.

"Prue give it up." Phoebe said.

"Whaever" Prue shrugged.

"I need to get out. Want to go for a walk?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, where too?" Prue asked.

"The park" Phoebe smiled. She was hoping to get a glimpse at the 'beast'. Prue shook her head. She had no clue why Phoebe was so fascinated by the creature, then again Phoebe always thought the unknown was cool.


	8. Enter the Beast

"Walk slower!" Phoebe whined. She was lagging a few feet behind Prue.

"I'm not walking fast, you're walking slow." Prue turned around and stopped. Phoebe caught up.

"The sun's coming down. It's starting to get dark." Prue pointed out.

"So?" Phoebe asked. Phoebe and Prue had been walking through the park for a while. Phoebe was still trying to find the beast. Prue just wanted to go home. She was getting tired, and hungry, and not to metion tired of walking.

"Do you hear that?" Prue asked. She was begining to get paranoid. While the animal fascinated Phoebe it scared her.

"No, don't be such a scaredy cat!" Phoebe taunted. Then something grabbed her by the waist. She felt something sharp dig into her stomach and she screamed.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Prue screamed. She looked all around her, but her sister was nowhere in sight. Tears began streaming down her face. What if something got her? What if it was the beast?

"Prue!" Phoebe screamed her sisters name. Prue saw a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye. She took off screaming. Until she found her sister lying on the ground whimpering. The animal was standing above her. Prue picked up a tree branch and threw it at the animal. The animal turned it's attention to Prue. That momentary deflection was all Phoebe needed. She took off running with Prue behind her and the beast following after. The girls ran out of the woods and through the park. They ran all the way home even though the animal stopped at the boundary of the woods.

"You okay?" Prue asked Phoebe. Phoebe shook her head and fell into Prue's arms. Prue caught her and took her into her room. Prue layed her down on her bed, and began looking at her cuts.Phoebe was covered in blood, and she was trembling.

"I'm going to call 911" Prue said

"No" Phoebe shook her head. She hated hospitals. The last time she was their was when her mother died. Hospital represented death in her mind, not life.

"Alright" Prue shook her head. She pulled up her little sisters shirt to see teeth marks. They had already scabbed over, and stopped bleading.

"You're a fast healer." Prue said. Uncanilly fast she thought.

"It hurts" Phoebe said. She pulled her shirt off completely because just the touch of somethingmade her many cuts hurt.

"Woah, your shoulder." Prue said steping back. There were claw marks.

"I knew we shouldn't of gone to the woods." Prue said. She was in more pain than Pheobe was. She was thinking how she could have gotten another family member killed, and how she could never live without one of her sisters.

"I got attacked by the beast." Phoebe said to herself. Where most people were freaking out she was getting excited. Granted, it had been the most terifying experience of her life, but she survived. She was the first survivor of the attack, and her and Prue were the only peolpe to ever see it. She wondered what it was. It didn't look monsterous, probobly just an overgrown cayote or something, but Phoebe had never seen an animal other than what you'd see in a pet-store, so she couldn't put a title to it.

"I'm going to call Grams." Prue said.

"I'm going to shower." Phoebe said. Her heart was still racing only her fear was turning to excitement. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about it.

"Hurry up." Prue told her. She was worried to death for her sister who couldn't take the situation less seriously. Phoebe had always had a high tolerance for pain, but this was absurd. She should be in much more pain than this. Prue saw the beast it was huge!

* * *

When Phoebe got out of the shower she saw a lot of people waiting for her. She told Prue she was fine. Phoebe was getting agravated. She ran into her room and dressed. 

"Pheebs, can I come in." Prue knocked on the door.

"Yeah" Pheobe called.

"Come on down stairs. Grams wants to see." Prue said.

"I told you I was fine" Phoebe said.

"I told you I was calling her." Prue said. Phoebe shrugged and followed her sister downstairs.

"Let me see darling." Grams said to Phoebe. Grams hoped it was nothing demonic. She had binded the girls' power six years ago when it had first began to show up. Phoebe began to have premonitions in dreams, and Paige was making new toys appear whenever she wanted. She never told them about their powers, but she was worried they would show up again. Pheobe rolled up her shirt. Grams noticed the bite marks. Definately demonic. She sighed. She had spoke with the elders about this. The youngest, Paige, was still only ten, and they weren't ready for the great powers destiny had in store for them. Grams planned on seeing the elders tonight once the girls were asleep so they could call the girls a white lighter to heal Phoebe. It would be the first time she would have spoken to them since her daughter died, and the girls powers started to come up.

"So?" Phoebe asked growing ipatient.

"I have a special healing lotion recipe. I'll whip it up for you." Grams said deciding to make a potion, and whatever she couldn't heal.A whitelighter could.


	9. If I was Beautiful Like You

"Phoebe darling put this on your cuts. It will help them heal, and I'm going to your Aunt Gail's house. Don't wait up." Grams said handing Phoebe a jar of pink goo. Phoebe smelled it, and smiled. It smelled like diffrent herbs and flowers. She went into the bathroom and put it on.

"What do you think you'll want for dinner." Prue said coming in.

"Pizza" Phoebe said. She loved to order in pizza, but ever since Prue turned thirteen she suddenly became health concience, and would rarely eat pizza.

"Okay" Prue nodded, and went into the kitchen to make the call.

"So guys we should play a game." Piper said when Phoebe came into Paige's room. She had just been in their looking for a pair of her pants she couldn't find.

"Yeah, we should." Paige said.

"I have an idea" Phoebe said.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Truth or dare" Phoebe said.

"Yeah!" Paige smiled. They always played with out her, and now she was excited they finally invited her. She had no clue that they had a hidden motive.

"Come on, Prue needs to play too." Piper said. They all went downstairs.

"Okay" Prue said into the phone and hung up.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Paige asked Prue.

"What a great idea!" Prue said as if this was just happening and that they hadn't planned it.

"Yeah!" Paige said again. Prue picked her up, and took her into the living room.They all sat in the chairs in a circle.

"So Paige you can go first." Prue said.

"Phoebe, truth or dare?" Paige asked.

"Dare" Phoebe said. She didn't think her ten year old sister could possibly come up with a dare embarrassing enough for her to not wnt to do it.

"I dare you to call next door and hang up!" Paige giggled. Phoebe shook her head. Her sister was an amatuer truth or dare player. She picked up the phone and did it. She thought it was the stupidest dare she had ever done.

"My turn, Paige, truth or dare?" Phoebe asked.

"Dare" Paige said. Phoebe sighed. She was hoping Paige would pick truth.

"Fine, I dare you to run across the street naked." Phoebe said. It was stupid, and Paige would never do it, but she thought if Paige kept getting dares like that she'd have to pick truth.

"No" Paige said.

"Well, then do you want to pick truth?" Phoebe asked. Prue shot Phoebe a look to say that she was being to obvious, "or I can make up a new dare." she added.

"New one" Paige said.

"I dare you to shove an entire piece of pizza into your mouth when it gets here." Phoebe said.

"Fine" Paige nodded. She was contemplating if she culd fit an entire piece of pizza into her mouth.

"Your turn again Paige" Piper said.

"Phoebe truth or dare?" Paige asked.

"Truth" Phoebe said. Paige wasn't old enough to be able to ask anything embarrassing enough for her not to want to answer.

"When you were trying on your outfit yesterday, for your date, what were you doing in the bathroom with that entire box of tissues?" Paige asked. Phoebe felt her cheeks turn red.

"I had a cold" Phoebe said.

"Really?" Prue asked laughing. Piper put her hand over her mouth trying to supress a lugh. Some of her friends used to stuff their bras, but she never did.

"Yeah" Phoebe said sniffling.

"Okay" Prue said laughing.

"My turn." Phoebe said sounding a little pissed off.

"Go" Paige said. She didn't understand what Prue and Piper were laughing about.

"Fine Paige truth or dare?" Phoebe scowled. She wanted to uncover paige's little secret. She was upset, and wanted revenge. She knew her sisters would never tell, but it was embarrassing and she knew they'd tease her.

"Truth" Paige chose this time.

"What's going on with you and Glen?" She asked. Paige grew nervous. All her sisters leaned in and stared intensly at her.

"He told me he likes me" she said quietly.

"And do you like him?" Prue asked. Paige nodded. Her cheeks getting redder with every second.

"I think there's something else" Phoebe said.

"No" Paige clearly lied.

"Paige, if you want to play with us you have to follow the rules and be honest" Piper said. She hoped her baby sister would fall for that one.

"You never asked if he kissed me" Paige said.Her sisters jaw's dropped. Paige ran upstairs realizing she just revieled her big secret. Piper ran upstairs. She was about to cry. Her two younger sister were having better love lives than she was. She'd never been on a date or ever been kissed. She didn't have the nerve to. Leo and her walked for a bit. He baught her lunch, and then tried to kiss her. Piper wanted to be kissed more than anything, but she got scared and mumbled something about having to get home. She knew she had blown her chance. Leo was probobly in love with some other women by now. One who wasn't afraid to kiss, or maybe even do more.

"I'll get that." Phoebe said after the doorbell rang.

"Money's on the counter" Prue said assuming it was the pizza man. She went upstairs to talk to her sisters.She knew she had to be the mother now.She remembered how alone she felt when she was their ages, and how much she needed a mother. She walked by their rooms upstairs. She heard crying in th bathroom, and she heard pacing in Paige's room. She deided to talk to Piper first.

"Pipe, can I come in?" she asked.

"No" Piper said sniffling.

"Piper, come on." Prue said symathetically. Piper unlocked the door, and sat back down. prue sat next toher.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

"Me" Piper said. Prue remembered feeling like this when she was Piper's age. Like you didn't belong, and you weren't as good as your friends.

"Piper nothings wrong with you." Prue said rubbing her back.

"Paige, who isn't even eleven yet has been kissed, and Phoebe is going on a date tomarow. I've never done either of those, and I'm two years older than them." Piper cried. She rested her head on Prue's shoulder and cried.

"Piper sweetie does this have anything to do with Leo yesterday?" Prue asked. She was very intuative and noticed her sister seemed upset when she came home.

"We had a great time, and I really like him." Piper said smiling a bit while thinking about him.

"Then what's wrong?" Prue asked.

"Me, he tried to kiss me and I ran away" Piper cried harder.

"That's okay. I was scared my first time too. I almost puked onhim." Prue laughed thinking about it. She could have used someone to talk to then.

"Yeah, well, I just ran away. He's probobly found someone new already." Piper said.

"Piper, I can tell he likes you. It was your first time ever going out with him. He is probobly upset at home now thinking that you think he's an ass for trying to kiss you on the first date." Prue said.

"Do you think I should call him?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, go down stairs." Prue said. Piper grabbed a tissue, and went downstairs. Prue stood up, and went into paige's room. Paige was curled up on her bed crying to herslef.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Prue asked sitting next to her on her bed.

"I don't know." Paige cried harder.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. I don't understand what's happening. Sudenly all I can think about is Glen, and everything I used to love I don't care about anymore, and I have no clue about what's going on with you guys." Paige cried

"Paige, your growing up. Sometimes we move on. I remember I used to love to play soccer then one day I gave it up to paint my nails and watch movies with my girl fiends." Prue said.

"But I don't want to change. I like who I am." Paige said.

"Paige, you can only get better. Trust me." Prue said. Paige laughed a bit.

"It's just hard changing everything you though, you know?" Paige said with a lot of insight for a ten year old.

"You can always talk to me. You know that right?" Prue told her little sister.

"I guess, but sometimes I don't want to talk." Paige said. That confused her too she usually hated keeping secrets.

"That's fine, only if you want to." Prue said.

"Why is Phoebe and Piper so upset?" Paige asked

"Are" Prue corrected her.

"Whatever" Paige said.

"They are going through tough times too just like you." Prue said.

"But they always have it all together. I wish I was like that." Paige said.

"One day you will be, but the next few years will be tuff." Prue said to Paige.

"I'm lucky to have you guys" Paige sid.

"Yeah" Prue said. Paige laughed and hugged her.

"I'm going to go check on Phoebe" Prue said.

"Okay, thanks" Paige said. Prue went down the steps to see Phoebe sitting at the table with her head in her arms. Two large pizzas sat infront of her still in the box and untouched.

"Pheebs, you okay?" Prue asked Phoebe. Phoebe looked up. She hadn't been crying, but Prue could still tell something was wrong.

"Fine, I was just worried about them." Phoebe said. Prue thought there was something more, but she was tired, and Phoebe would talk later if she was ready. Two sisters in one day was good, Prue thought.

"Hungry?" She asked Phoebe.

"No" Phoebe said heading upstairs.

"Well two pizzas for me" Prue said to herself. She sat at the table alone and had a slice of vegetarian pizza. She wished she had an older sister to explain things to her. She sometimes felt like she was doing it all alone, and it was so hard. Keeping up pretenses, and staying friends with everyone, having to put her needs last, but she knew she had to keep going for her sisters. She was going to be there for them even if no one was there for her. Suddenly the phone rang knocking Prue out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey, it's your aunt Gail." Gail said.

"Hi" she said.

"I was wondering if your Grams was there?" Gail asked.

"I thought she was at your place." Prue said. That was what Grams had told her. She was getting confused herself.

No, well just tell her to give me a call." Gail said.

"Alright. Love you, bye" Prue said hanging up. She wondered where Grams went.

* * *

Phoebe woke up around eleven, and sat up in bed. She looked over to see Paige fast asleep. Paige had a huge smile on her face. Phoebe wondered what she was dreaming about, or maybe who she was dreaming about? Phoebe got up and went over to her full length miror. She was getting to tall for it. She'd ask for a new one for her birthday. She rolled up her shirt, and noticed her cuts had seriously healed. That stuff Grams had given her must have been miracle cream. She looked a her shouler too. That had completely healed. She'd be able to waer a tanktop on her date tonight if she wanted too. Phoebe left her room and went into the bathroom. Prue was doing her make up. 

"Good Morning." Prue said.

"Morning" Phoebe replied sleepily. She splashed her face with cold water, and felt more awake instantly.

"How are your cuts?" Prue asked putting down her mascara.

"Look." Phoebe said rolling up her shirt. She knew Prue would have to see it to believe it.

"Wow" Prue shook her head.

"I know" Phoebe nodded in disbelief.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Prue asked Phoebe.

"I can't wait!" Phoebe said smiling.

"Want me to put some make up on you?" Prue asked.

"Would you?" Phoebe asked excitedly. She had never worn make up before.

"Yeah tonight before you go." Prue smiled.

"Thanks" Phoebe said.

"I just want you to have a great time." Prue smiled at her younger sister. Then she left to go downstairs. Phoebe locked the door, and opened some of Prue's drawers. She pulled out one of her lipsticks and put it on. Just to experement with, she told herself. The color was too dark for her. She wiped it off with tissue and put it back. She closed the drawer, and took a shower.

* * *

Paige woke up to the sound of the shower turning on in the bathroom. It was an old house, and sometimes you could hear the water running through the pipes. She had a great nights sleep. She dreamed of Glen the entire night. Glen made her feel like no one had ever made her feel. It confused her, but she liked the fealing. She suddenly wanted to see him when she usually wouldn't care, and she found herself thinking about him at times when she shouldn't be. She had evben just dreamed about him. She had no clue what was going on with her, but whatever it was she liked it, and she was glad she and Prue had had their talk. It didn't straihten things out for her, but atleast she knew she was normal. 

"What should I wear today?" She asked herself sitting up. She suddenly felt like she had to dress up for nothing in particular. For just a day in the park where she might run into Glen. She hadn't actually seen him since that day on the porch, but for almost very second after that she had wanted too. She shuffled through her closet. Most of her clothes were ripped, or too plain. She usually didn't care, but she wanted to stand out today. She went into Phoebe's drawers, and pulled out one of her shirts that she knew would make people look at her.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Phoebe asked coming in.

"No" Paige said pulling it off, and puting on a shirt o her own. It didn't have the same affect on her that it had on Phoebe. Phoebe had a figure, even at only eleven, but almost twelve. She was also tall and skinny. Paige envied her. She looked a herself in the morror and felt disapointed.

"Paige you okay?" Phoebe asked her little sister. She looked distraught.

"Fine" paige said brushing her off. Phoebe shrugged and grabbed some clothes. Paige watched her change and wished she was more beautiful like Phoebe. Phoebe slipped on the shirt she was going to wear to tonight and smiled at herself in the miror. She was happy, and excited for tonight. She felt happier than she had in a long time. She pulled off her shirt so she wouldn't get it dirty, and put on a white tank top.

"Is this yours of mine?" Phoebe asked paige looking at herself in the miror.

"Probobly mine" Paige said. The shirt was a bit too small for Phoebe but it looked good. Phoebe looked at herself in the miror. She was pretty happy with herself for the first time in a while. There were things she'd always want like more cleavage or longer hair or even bigger fuller lips, but thinking about her date tonight made her pretty happy. Cole could of had anyone he wanted. Any girl with bigger boobs than her, or skinnier, or with higher cheek bones, but he shose her.

"Do you mind if I wear it?" Phoebe asked.

"It looks better on you anyway." Paige said. Phoebe looked at her for a minute and Paige smiled. Phoebe didn't know what was going on with Pige, but she remembered being her age and starting to doubt herself. She used to think she was too fat or too thin or too whatever, but eventually she realized she had to be happy with what she had, and she knew Paige would figure it out too, in her own time. Phoebe shrugged and went downstairs. Paige watched her sister leave. She and Phoebe were practicaly the same age, and sisters, but they looked nothing alike. Paige tied her red curls up. She wished she had the straight light brown hair that Phoebe had. She also wished she had the coloring she had, Paige was pretty pail. Paige took of her pajomas and put on jeans and another tanktop she had. The shirt definately looked better on Phoebe, and that bothered Paige. She looked at a picture of her and Phoebe.

"If I was beautiful like you." she said outloud to herself.

* * *

This was a long chapter. Wow, so review please. And just to let you know if I was Beautiful like you is a song by Joydrop and thats where I got the title of the story. Also thanks so much for all the reviews I've been getting. 


	10. Home Alone

Piper awoke in Leo's arms. After she had called him, he asked her to meet him at the beach. They had watched the sunset, and he had kissed her. More than kissed her, they made out for a long time, and Piper felt totaly relaxed. She felt as if she could spend the rest of her life in Leo's arms.

"Leo, wake up" She touched his face

"Oh no, we must have fallen asleep." He said reaching for his watch.

"Shit" Piper said looking down at her watch. It was eleven.

"We better get home" Leo said standing up.

"Well, I had a great time" Piper said standing up. Leo walked her home, and they talked on the way.

"So how do you like it here?" Piper asked him

"Better every time I see you." He said. Piper blushed. When they got to the door of Piper's house. They kissed one last time before Piper entered the house.

"Did you go for a walk?" Paige asked she was sitting at the table picking at her breakfast.

"Yeah, I left early" Piper lied.

"That's funny. Didn't you wear those clothes yesterday?" Prue asked. She noticed Piper was gone last night. Grams didn't come back either.

"I like them." Piper said. Phoebe cracked a laugh, then went back to her food.

"Oh" Prue said pulling Piper by the arm upstairs.

"Look, I'm sory. We fell asleep." Piper said thinking she was going to get yelled at.

"Your so lucky Grams didn't find out." Prue said.

"Thank God" Piper sighed.

"So tell me about it." Prue said

"No, it's private" Piper laughed. She knew she was driving Prue crazy.

"Grams could still find out." Prue said. She would never tell, but she had to get the information out of Piper.

"We went to the beach, and watched the sunset." Piper smiled

"What'd you talk about?" Prue asked.

"He said he liked me, and I said I liked him, and we kissed." Piper said.

"Did you seriously fall asleep?" Prue asked.

"Yeah" Piper laughed.

"Go change" Prue said pushing her sister. They laughed and Prue went back downstairs. She was glad it went well for Piper.

"Phoebe slow down or you'll get sick." Prue said watching Phoebe shovel cereal into her mouth. Paige was just watching her too.

"How can you eat so much, and still be so skinny?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, but I'm just really hungry." Phoebe said finishing her third bowl of cereal.

"Girls, I'm home!" Grams said coming through the door.

"Where were you?" Prue said pointing at her.

"At Gail's." Grams said, but Prue knew she was lying.

"Speaking of Aunt Gail, she called and wanted you to call her." Prue said.

"I stopped to talk to some friends first." Grams said.

"Well, just to let you know. I have plans tonight, and so does Phoebe." Prue told her.

"Your school dance right, and what about Phoebe?" Grams asked.

"She's got a date." Prue said.

"She's a bit young." Grams said watching Phoebe, one of her precious grandchildren, eat cereal.

"She'll be fine." Prue said assuring her. Grams trusted Prue to know what was right for her younger sisters so she dropped it.

"Well, I need to talk to you girls sometime. It's very important." Grams said. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Paige said jumping up. She was hoping it was Glen.

"Hi" she said opening the door.

"Hi" Glen said.

"What's new?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming with me. My mom heated the pool." He asked.

"Gram's can I go?" Paige asked.

"Alright." Grams agreed. Paige ran upstairs to change. Then she went bustling through the door with Glen infront of her.

"What'd you want to tell us?" Phoebe asked putting her bowl in the sink.

"I'll tell you tomarow when you're all here." Grams said. Phoebe nodded.

"Morning" Piper said coming downstairs. She hugged Grams.

"Your in a good mood, Piper." Grams noticed. Piper rarely hugged.

"Yeah well" Piper shrugged and went into the fridge to look for something to eat.

* * *

"Prue, can you do my make up now?" Phoebe asked. She had already changed into the jeans and tank top she was going to wear. 

"Sure" Prue smiled. Cole was coming to get Phoebe in a half an hour and they were going to go to the movies and dinner. Then Prue would go to her dance once Phoebe was picked up. Andy was already over watching tv with Piper and Grams. He got along very well with the rest of her family

"How about some mascara" Prue said as she applied a little make up on her younger sister. Phoebe smiled.

"What if we have nothing to talk about?" Phoebe asked Prue. She was getting nervous. She really liked Cole. There was something special about him.

"I was just thinking the same thing" Prue said. She also really liked Andy, and didn't want to spoil today.

"Oh" Phoebe laughed. Prue finished putting make up on her, and Phoebe ran to get a sweater.

"Cole's here" Piper called from downstairs.

"Bye" Phoebe smiled at Prue, and huged her. Prue waved good bye and watched her leave. She remembered when Phoebe was still in diapers, and now she was watching her go on her first date.Prue finished getting ready and went downstairs.

"You look fantastic." Andy saidwhen she came into the room.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she said to him. He smiled and got up.

"Bye, Piper. Bye, Grams" Prue waved as she and Andy went out the door. Piper continued to watch tv.

"So how's school going?" Grams asked Piper.

"Not to intresting." Piper said. She didn't really like school, but she was good academically. Piper flipped the channel.

"Sabrina the teenage witch. You used to love this show." Grams exclaimed.

"Until I found out it was fake." Piper laughed. She remembered that day. She was eleven and Prue had just turneed thirteen. She was upstairs with Prue, and Prue was crying. Prue wouldn't tell her why, but stillPipertried to comfort her, and said something like everything happens for a reason, and that their was a cosmic balance. Prue had yelled at her and said that all that was bullshit, and she should stop being so stupid and get into the real world. Prue later apologised for taking out her anger at her, but Piper never forgot what she said.

"Honey, keep an open mind. Now I've got to go out, but have a nice night. Call a friend or something." grams said getting up.

"Because I have so many" Piper said outloud to herself. Her social life wasn't exactly blossoming. Ofcoarse their was Leo, but Piper didn't even know his number.

Just then the doorbell rang. Piper got up to get it. She hated all these pesky solicitors.

"I'm not intrested" she said while opening the door.

"Well, then I guess I'll just go home." Leo said. Piper's bad mood changed instanntly.

"No, no, why don't you come in and show me what you have to offer." Piper smiled.

"Well, not a lot, but I hope you like what I have." Leo said coming in.

"I'm sure I will." Piper said going into the living room. She picked up the remote to turn off the tv.

"You watch Sabrina" Leo said.

"No" Piper said.

"It's too bad. I've always had an intrest in magic." Leo said.

"Because Sabrina is totaly real." Piper joked.

"No, in the real world you can't use magic for personal gain." Leo smiled.

"Oh" Piper pretended that was true.

"Come on. I can think of a dozen better things to do than talking about Sabrina." Piper said

"Where's your family?" Leo asked.

"Were home alone." Piper smiled. Leo smiled back.


	11. Kiss and Tell

"So Paige, you go to baker elementary?" Glen's mother asked.

"Yeah with Glen." Paige said. Glen's parents were really nice.

"So you live with your grandmother and your sisters." Glens dad said.

"Yeah" Paige smiled. She wondered how he knew this. Then she remembered he was on the school board, and had acess to her file. She had good grades, and had never gotten into real trouble. She assumed that was why they liked her.

"Dad" Glen said.

"I get it. We're going to go inside so you can go back to swimming." Glen's dad said. He winked at Glen. Paige saw, but didn't say anything. His parents went inside. They held hands. Paige liked that they got along so well. She wished she grew up in a normal family with a mom and a dad, but she loved her family more than anything.

"It's getting cold." Paige said shivering. It was getting to be around eight.

"Hot tub?" Glen asked. Paige nodded, and got in with him. Glen had an amazing backyard, and amazing house.

"Paige, will you be my girlfriend?" Glen asked. Paige didn't say anything for a minute.

"I'd love to" Paige said a few moments later. She smiled. She was so glad he liked her.

"I'm glad" He said reaching for her hand. She let him hold it for a moment.

"I like your family." Paige said.

"Thanks. Sorry about all the questions." He said.

"Wait till you meet my sisters." Paige shook her head.

"If they are related to you they can't be bad." Glen said. Paige totaly knew he was giving her lines, but she loved it. Paige just smiled at him. She had been doing a lot of that lately, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her. They heard claps from inside. Paige felt a bit embarrased.

"Sory, my sisters probobly watching us." Glen said.

"You have sisters?" Paige asked. She was glad it wasn't his parents.

"Two, Stephanie, and Lauren. Steph is fifteen, and Lauren is thirteen." Glen said.

"I wonder if she knows Piper." Paige said.

"You can ask. They'll probobly come out in a minute." Glen laughed because just as he finished saying that they came out.

"Hey, you must be Paige" They said.

"Yeah, you must be Stephanie and Lauren" Paige said shaking their hands.

"Yeah, but don't listen to anything Glen says about us." Stephanie said.

"So we've been hearing so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you." Lauren said. Glen blushed profusely.

"Why don;'t you guys leave now." Glen said. Lauren smiled at him.

"Go back to making out you two" Stephanie said getting up. Lauren followed her.

"...and i do know Piper" Lauren said leaving.

"You can always count on them to be listening in on conversations." Glen said.

"I think there sweet." Paige said.

"Good because they like you too." Glen said.

"They don't know me" Paige said.

"Anyone who I would date has to be great." Glen said.

'Thanks, I think" Paige said confused.

"No problem" Glen said kissing her again. This time for longer. They heard more gigling inside.

"I better go." Paige said.

"Don't go" Glen said getting out with her.

"It's almost nine thirty." Paige smiled.

"Alright. I'll call you later." Glen said.

"Bye" Paige said grabbing her stuff. She went out the backdoor, and walked home. Smiling the entire way. She felt good.

"I'm home" Paige said slamming the door. She heard noises in the living room, but she didn't feel like joining her sistes. She took advantage that they didn't come out, and went upstairs to shower.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Piper said pulling away from Leo. She was ontop of him on the couch. How it had gotten this far she didn't know. All she knew is that she really liked Leo. Piper got up and grabbed her shirt off the floor. 

"Piper your paranoid." Leo said sitting up. His abs looked amazing. Piper noticed how muscular he was. He played water polo he had told her earlier.

"Leo" Piper said putting her shirt back on. Leo was the only guy she had ever talked to for more than ten minutes, and now a few days after meating him they were making out topless on the couch. At this rate she'd lose her virginity by next week.

"Piper" Leo said.

"Alright" Piper said sitting back on the couch. She heard the water upstairs turn on.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"Paige must be home from swimming." Piper said.

"Well, let's take advantage of the fact that she's in the shower." Leo said. Piper began to let him kiss her neck softly.

* * *

Upstairs Paige took off her baithing suit and hung it up. She was about to get into the shower when she noticed there wasn't anymore shapoo. She looked under the sink. Nothing. Great, Paige thought, now I have to go downstairs to get it. She wrapped a towl around her loosly, and went downstairs.It kept slipping down and she kept pulling it up.The door to the living room was shut. She needed to go through there to get to the bathroom. She heard giggles. Her sisters must be playing truth or dare again. She opened the door. 

"Paige" Piper said. Leo was their half naked kissing her kneck. Paige stood their shocked for a minute until she realized her towel was falling, she grabbed it and ran upstairs.

"I'd better go" Leo said sitting up.

"Call me okay" Piper said.

"Yeah" Leo sid kissing her one last time good bye. Maybe he should have listened to her. Piper climbed the steps slowly upstairs.

"Paige" she said knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'min the shower" Paige yelled back.

"Well, Leo didn't see anything. I promise" Piper said. She actually wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to tell Paige that. Besides Leo had eyes for onlyone Halliwell, and it wasn't Paige.

"Yes he did, not that I didn't see a lot of him too." Paige said.

"Paige it happens all the time. Your not upset are you?" Piper said.

"I'm fine" Paige said a bit annoyed. She was still to happy about what happened with Glen to be upset by this. Embarrassed, definately, but not to upset. She wasn't even sure if he saw anything. Not that she had much to show. Piper sighed and walked away. She heard a car pull up to the house. She looked out the window. It was a taxi, Phoebe got out with Cole behind her. He walked her to the door, and kissed her then went back into the taxi.

"I'm home" Phoebe said coming through the door. Piper raced downstairs to see her.

"How was your date?" she asked.

"Lovely" Phoebe said.

"How was your quiet evening at home?" Phoebe asked.

"Leo came over. It was great." Piper said. Phoebe smiled at her and shook her head noticing the red marks on her kneck.

"I'm going to go put on pajamas" Phoebe said.

"Alright, come on down then. I want to hear about your date." Piper said. Phoebe nodded and ran upstairs. She came down a few minutes later. Piper was sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips, and flipping through a magazine.

"Hey" Phoebe said jumping down next to her.

"So how was the movie?" Piper asked.

"So good." Phoebe said.

"What'd you see?" Piper asked.

"I don't even remember" Phoebe laughed. Piper gave her a look.

"I'm not quite as promiscuous as you Piper, I actually held myself off of my date.I was just thinking about him." Phoebe said. Piper laughed. She also wondered where Phoebe learned the word promiscuous.

"Well, that's good. How about dinner?" Piper asked.

"I could barely eat my stomach was in knotts, but we talked and it was amazing." Phoebe said.

"Here" Piper said handing her the bag of chips.

"Thanks" Phoebe said. Then they heard a car pull up. Prue came through the door a minute later.

"Bye, thanks so much. I had a great time." She said and came inside.

"Hey guys" Prue said when she noticed her two sisters sitting together.

"How was your date?" Piper asked.

"Amazing. Andy is such a great dancer." Prue said.

"Wow, that's odd." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, how about you?" Prue asked.

"Amazing, but nothing compared to Piper." Phoebe laughed.

"What'd you do?" Prue asked. Then she noticed Piper's disheveled hair that she'd obviopusly tried to fix, and failed. She also noticed the hickeys.

"Leo came by didn't he?" Prue asked. Piper nodded. Prue laughed a bit.

"I'm going to go change out of this. I'll be right back." Prue said rushing upstairs. The tight white dress she'd worn to the dance wasn't right for the pigging out and talking to sisters thing she was about to do. She put on her pajamas, and headed downstairs. As she passed by Paige's room she noticed the light on. She wondered why Paige wasn't downstairs.

"Paige, want to come downstairs?" Prue asked.

"Sure" Paige said coming out of her room. She came downstairs withPrue. As Piper spoke about her and Leo she kept her head down. She was still a bit embarrased.

"Yeah, it was amazing" Piper said leaving out how Pige came in to save her some embarrassment. Paige looked up and smiled at her when she finished talking to say thanks. Piper smiled back. Then Phoebe recapped her date, and Prue started talking about the dance.

"He even pulled my seet out for me." Prue said.

"What a gentleman" Piper saiud.

"Yeah, and he got me punch, and everything. Andy was so great." Prue said.

"You're so lucky to have him." Phoebe said.

"I am aren't I" Prue said smiling. She loved him. She had never felt this way about any guy she'd dated, and she'd dated since she was Phoebe's age.

"So how was swimming with Glen?" Prue asked Paige.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Paige smiled.

"How cute" Prue said. Young love. She thought it was cute how Paige and Glen liked eachother.

"I met his family too." Paige asked.

"Yeah he's related to Lauren" Piper said.

"Do you know her?" Paige asked.

"I know her, but we aren't really friends. We don't have any classes together." Piper said. She didn't really have to many friends. She always had a place to sit at lunch, but she usually didn't have friends to hang out with during weekends. She thanked god for her sisters, or she'd be so lonely.

"Girls, glad I caught you all together." Grams said coming in.

"Hey" they said.

"Phoebe, that's so unhealthy" Grams said taking the chips from her and putting them on the table. Paige picked them up and started eating. Grams shook her head and laughed.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?" Piper asked.

"Yes, now brace yourselves." Grams said.


	12. A Family Afair

Sory this has been taking so long, but something is wrong with my document manager. Same with my other stories. So sory if you've been waiting.

* * *

Grams told them everything, about being witches, about being charmed, and about magic and their powers. When she was done they all just sat their gawking. Every family had it's secrets, but theirs was huge.

"I have a surprise for you girls." Grams said going upstairs.

"Should we go too?" Prue asked. They all shrugged still to stuned to speak. Just then Grams came down the stairs followed by their mother.

"Mom?" Prue asked standing up. Patty nodded. Prue got up and hugged her. Sure enough she was corporeal.

"It's really her" Prue said turning towards her sisters. A tear fell down her cheek. She remembered their other much more than her sisters. She was nine when she died.

"Mommy" Piper said getting up and joining in on the hug. Phoebe was a little shocked. She didn't get up right away neither did Paige. When she didn't know what to do she usually just followed what her sisters did. Phoebe slowly got up, and Paige followed. Phoebe went to hug her mom, but Paige held back. This was all to much for her. She ran upstairs. Her sisters were too busy with their mother to notice.

"How did you get here?" Piper asked hesitantly.

"Magic can do wonderful things, girls. If you use it correctly it will bring you a lot of joy." Patty said.

"Correctly?" Phoebe asked.

"I know it might be tempting, but no personal gain." Patty said.

"Then what's the point?" Prue asked.

"To save innocents." Grams chipped in.

"Take that muggers!" Piper said throwing her hands in the air.

"The demons, Piper" Patty said.

"We have to fight them?" Phoebe asked worriedly, and she thought PE was hard.

"Not just yet. You probably won't get your powers for a while." Patty said.

"So how long are you here for?" Piper asked.

"Only for a few days to help you start off. Usually I wouldn't be able to stay for more than a few hours, but since you are the charmed ones and all they decided to be nice" Patty said

"They?" Prue asked.

"The elders that I talked about, dear" Grams said.

"Oh" Prue nodded.

"Now, where's my baby?" Patty asked referring to Paige.

"She probably went upstairs, I'll get her" Prue said. She didn't want to leave her mother, but she knew she'd still be their when she came back.

"No, I should." Patty said pulling away from her oldest daughters too go get the youngest one.

"Can I come in?" Patty knocked on the door to Paige's room.

"Yeah" Paige said. Patty came in and sat next to her.

"Paige, I've been watching you from up their, and I know all this change is tough for you, but it is also really good." Patty said. It hurt her watching Paige cry and not being able to comfort her like a mom could, but now she had her chance.

"But I liked it how it used to be." Paige said.

"I promise, you'll like this too. Magic can be very rewarding." Patty said. Paige looked up at her mom and smiled. She didn't have many memories of her so she was trying to make some new ones. She hugged her mom, and held on for a while.

"I'm ready to go downstairs." she said letting go. Patty took her hand, and they went downstairs.

"Paige, you okay?" Prue asked when Paige came into the living room. Paige nodded, and smiled weakly.

"So girls, you have me for a bit. Anything you want me to do?" Patty asked. Grams smiled and went upstairs to enjoy some peace. patty didn't know what she was doing offering to do whatever the girls pleased.

"Let's go see a movie together." Piper suggested.

"Let's have a picnic in the park" Prue said.

"I don't think you should go out because if someone you knew saw you they would probobly wonder why you're alive" Paige said.

"Then how about we watch a movie here, and order a pizza." Phoebe said

"Chinese" Paige argued

"Both" Patty said. Paige and Phoebe smiled up at their mother. Prue made the call to order food, and Piper put in a movie. They all sat back and watched. Prue looked around. She had gotten her wish So what if she only had a mother for a few days, she still had one. For those few days she would be normal.

Piper snuggled closer to her mom. She liked the fealing of being close to her. She wondered what her life would be like if mom hadn't died. She felt sad about all the things in her life her mom had missed, but was glad she was here now, even if not for very long.

Phoebe leaned against Piper enjoying this family moment. If dad were here we would be totaly normal, and everything would be how it used to be, she thought. But for now she was enjoying her first gift before wanting more.

Paige leaned against her mom. Piper was on one side she was on the other. She liked it. She barely had any memories of her mom, but the few she had were coming up in her mind. She wanted to cry for everything she lost, but she also wanted to smile for everything she had just gotten. She was so confused, but in the end she knew the good stuff outweighed the bad.


	13. Good Morning

The next morning Piper woke first, and went downstairs to make her family a great breakfast.

"Piper, what are you doing up?" Patty asked. She was in the kitchen cooking.

"I usually wake up and make breakfast." Piper said.

"Let the mom do that." Patty said. She was already making pancakes and eggs. Piper sat at the table and watched her mom cook. She forgot what it was like having some one else make breakfast for you.

"So you like to cook?" Patty asked Piper.

"Love it" Piper said

"I'll have to show you some old family recipes. You'll love them." Patty said. Piper's eyes lit up. She wished she were alive so badly to watch her daughters grow up.

"That would be so cool." Piper said already lost in thought about how she always dreamed of this.

"Morning, I do-" Phoebe said coming downstairs. She started coughing.

"Pheebs are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Don't feel so well." Phoebe finished her sentence.

"Here" Patty said putting the food on the table.

"I'll get the thermometer." Piper said feeling her forehead.

"Thanks Piper" Patty said sitting down. She picked up Phoebe and sat her on her lap. Phoebe liked being comforted by her mother when she was sick. Her mom used to put her on her lap and sing her to sleep when she was little. She missed it.

"Here" Piper said coming back into the kitchen. She handed the thermometer to Phoebe who stuck it into her mouth.

"102, oh wow." Patty said.

"Ugh" Phoebe moaned.

"I'll make a special potion. Works like a charm." Patty said.

"Can I watch?" Piper asked. Eger to learn how to make potions.

"Sure" Patty said. Piper watched over her shoulder quielty absorbing every detail of what she did into her mind.

"And the last ingrediant is the pepercorn" Patty said throwing it in the pot. Then it exploded with a bang. Piper shrieked and ran into the living room.

"Piper, that's what it does when it's done. That's how you know you made it right." Patty said running after Piper.

"Oh" was all that Piper said. She was embarrased.

"So as long as it pops at the end that means you did it right?" Piper asked. She wanted to try to make her own potions.

"Not necessarly right, but that it will work. You can get some nasty side effects if your not careful." Patty said

"Like what?" Piper asked curiously.

"Like a laxative effect, or some serious dysfigurement, or even just small flu like symptoms." Patty said. Piper nodded. She made a mental note to have Phoebe try out all the potions before using them on herself.

"Here Phoebe" Patty said carying a vial of the potion to her. Phoebe gulped it down and made a bad face.

"I know it tastes bad, but it will make you feel better." Patty said.

"Bad! That's the understatement of the year" Phoebe said getting up to get a glass of water.

"I miss tv" Patty said sitting down.

"You don't have it up there" Piper said

"We do, but its not the same. Hey I remember this show!" Patty said.

"It's in it's eight season now." Piper said sitting next to her.

"Oh the things you miss when your dead." Patty laughed. Phoebe came back looking tired.

"Come here baby" Patty said motioning for Phoebe to sit on her lap. Phoebe did, and was asleep in a few minutes.

"I'm going to go put her in bed." Patty said getting up. She cradled Phoebe in her arms. Piper watched her go upstairs. The phone rang and she got it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi. It's Leo" Leo said.

"Leo!" Piper said.

"How are you doing?" Leo asked

"Great, you?" Piper said.

"Fine, I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie or something." Leo asked. Piper noticed her mom coming back down the stairs.

"Sorry, I can't How about a raincheck?" Piper asked.

"I'll hold you to it." Leo said.

"Bye" Piper said.

"Bye" Leo said. Piper hung up and joined her mother on the couch.

"So speaking of the things I missed I really like Leo." Patty said.

"You saw us?" Piper blushed.

"I don't spy, but I look in from time to time." Patty said noticing Piper.

"Well, I'm glad you like him because I do too." Piper said.

"And you know about dating and marital relationships right?" Patty asked. Piper laughed.

"Yeah, Prue gave me that talk like a year ago." Piper said.

"Okay just making sure." Patty said. Piper laughed. She remembered that talk. One of the more uncomfortable moments in her life. She couldn't look Prue in the eye for a week.

"So was that him who called?" Patty asked.

"Yeah" Piper said smiling. It was nice having a mother to talk to about her boyfriend.

"You should go out with him tonight." patty said.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"I should take care of Phoebe anyway. Besides I promise I'll be here when you get back." Patty said.

"Thanks" Piper said hugging her mom. She got up to call Leo back.

"Good Morning." Prue said coming into the living room. She was still in pajamas, and so was Paige who was following her down.

"It's almost twelve. Boy you girls like to sleep in." Patty said. Paige jumped on her lap, and Prue sat next to her.

"Love it." Piper said. Paige nodded.

"So Phoebe isn't fealing well. I was going to stay home with her tonight. You should go out with Andy." Patty said.

"You know about him?" Prue blushed a bit.

"Well, I did know his father, and him as a baby. Oh, and I also like to look in from time to time, and I noticed you two getting close." Patty said.

"Oh, yeah. We went out once. To the school dance." Prue said.

"How was it?" Patty asked.

"Great" Prue said, "I have photos. I'll go get them" Prue said scampering upstairs.

"I have a boyfriend too ya know?" Paige said turning to face her mom.

"Really, Glen?" Patty asked.

"Mhm" Paige nodded.

"I'm glad. Do you two have fun together?" Patty asked.

"Yeah" Paige said.

"Why don't you invite him over tonight." Patty said.

"Okay" Paige said.

"He's picking me up at six" Piper smiled coming back into the room. She noticed Paige was up.

"I'll go call" Paige said jumping off the couch and running off. Prue came back a moment later with pictures. Piper sat on one side of her mom, and Prue on the other as Prue passed around photos from the dance. Prue looked beautiful, and Andy looked handsome. They both photographed very well.


	14. Hide and Seek

"I'll go check on Phoebe" Patty said.

"Okay" Piper smiled. It was almost six. Leo should be picking her up at any moment to see a movie. Prue waited for Andy next to her, and Paige for Glen. The doorbell rang and all three of them raced to the door.

"It's for me" Piper yelled.

"Me" Prue said

"Me" Paige said opening the door.

"Hi" Andy said as Piper opened the door.

"Hi Andy" Prue said giving her sisters a look, and heading out the door. Piper and Paige walked back to the couch. A few minutes later the bell rang again.

"Come on in." Paige yelled assuming it was Glen. Leo came into the living room.

"Hi" He said. Paige looked down at the floor. Then she mumbled something and left. Leo blushed a bit.

"She'll get over it, don't wory." Piper said getting up. They left together. A few minutes later Glen arived.

Upstairs Patty went into Phoebe's room. She was tossing and turning on her bed. Patty felt her head. It was hott. She went downstairs to make more fever reducing potion.

"How is she?" Paige asked

"She'll be okay" Patty said. Paige nodded and ran outside with Glen. Patty made more potion and went back to Phoebe's room. Phoebe was still turning, but now she was mumbling something too. Patty leaned in trying to hear. She pulled back sudenly when she realized what Phoebe was saying she was muttering incantations in latin. Patty knew what that meant. Phoebe was muttering the charmed prophecy. Phoebe was having a premonition in her dream. The one of Melinda Warren.

"Phoebe" Patty said shaking her awake. Phoebe jumped up. She had sweat dripping down her forehead, and began shivering.

"Mommy?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm right here" Patty said sitting by her. She began stroking her hair till Phoebe calmed down.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Patty asked. Phoebe nodded.

"There was a woman, and she was burned alive because they thought she was a witch. Then she started yelling something at the crowd until she died." Phoebe said. She began getting scared. She didn't want to be a witch. What if someone found out?

"Phoebe that was a long time ago." Patty said.

"That was real?" Phoebe asked getting really scared. She hugged her knees.

"Honey, you got your powers. You can see things. It's called having a premonition." Patty said to her.

"I don't want it." Phoebe shook her head.

"Honey, it's a gift. You'l learn to love it." Patty said comforting her.

"Maybe" Phoebe said.

"Well, congradulations. You're the first to get your powers." Patty said hugging Phoebe. Phoebe loosened up, and calmed down. A smile spread to her lips.

"Me?" Phoebe asked. She was never first. Never ever. It was always Prue who got everything first. She and Paige were always last. Phoebe began to get excited.

"So how are you feeling?' Patty asked.

"Excelent" Phoebe said. She drank the potionher momgave to her.

"You want to go back to sleep?" Patty asked.

"No, I think I'm going to shower, and get dressed." Phoebe said. She wanted to try out her power.

"Alright. Come on downstairs when your done" Patty said. Phoebe nodded, and jumped out of bed.

* * *

"Glen!" Paige yelled. They were playing hide and seek in the back yard. 

"I give up!" Paige yelled agin. She'd looked everywhere.

"I win!" Glen said coming out from behind a plant.

"Damn it! I forgot to look there" Paige said.

"Your turn" Glen said. Glen closed his eyes and counted to thirty. Paige ran to the back of the back yard and hid behind some bushes. This was Prue's hiding spot when they all used to play together, but they hadn't done that in ages. Paige missed it a little bit, but once Prue grew out of playing hide and seek Phoebe only wanted to do what prue did, and Piper didn't want to play if they didn't. Paige sat quietly for about tenminutes, and Glen still hadn't found her. Prue used to always win with this spot.

"Found you!" Glen yelled creeping between the bushes where Paige was.

"You win again" Paige sighed.

"Can I collect my prize?" He asked.

"Sure" Paige smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh come on. I won twice." Glen said. Paige giggles as he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

"So how'd you find me?" Paige asked.

"Prue called, and I picked it up." Glen laughed.

"Ofcoarse" Paige smiled, "Wait, why'd you pick up my phone?"

"Your mom asked me to, she was busy with Phoebe." Glen said.

"That's why it took you so long." Paige nodded.

"Yeah, I cheated." Glen smiled. Paige hit him playfully.

"Naughty naughty" Paie said.

"Oh and Prue wants me to tell you to tell mom that she's going to be back late because he movie ends later than she thought." Glen said.

"I'll be sure to do that." Paige nodded.

"Hey Paige, Glen! Where did you go?" Patty came into the back yard. Paige stood up from her hiding space.

"Right here" Paige said. Glen stood up too.

"What was the phone about? she asked.

"Prue's going to be back late" paige said.

"Alright, and what do you want for dinner?" Patty asked.

"Order a pizza" Paige said. patty nodded and went inside. Paige and Glen looked so cute playing together.

"Come on let's play again." Glen said.

"Fine, but no cheating" Paige laughed.

"I'll try" Glen said closing his eyes and counting.


	15. Dates

"I love this place." Prue said as Andy led her into the restaurant. The waitress led them to a table, and they sat across from each other.

"I though you'd like it." Andy smiled.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Prue asked.

"I thought we'd see Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Andy said

"Sure" Prue smiled. Then the waitress came over and they ordered.

"So how's your family doing?" Prue asked.

"Fine, you know. Dad's got a big case at work, and he's letting me help him with the paper work." Andy smiled. He wanted to be an inspector just like his father was, and his grandfather had been.

"You are going to make a great inspector one day." Prue smiled touching his wrist. She knew how much being a cop meant to Andy. He had been the only kid in second grade to know what he wanted to do, and not change his mind every few days. Prue liked that about him. She wanted to be a photographer when she grew up, but sometimes she'd change her mind and want to be a museum curator. Thinking about it only confused her.

"Did you like your dinner?" Andy asked once they were leaving te restaurant.

"Amazing" Prue said.

"You want to get some dessert?" Andy asked.

"We'll miss the movie." Prue said looking at her watch.

"Who cares about the movie. I only want to be with you." Andy smiled. Prue's heat jumped.

"Sure" she smiled.

"Alright, then after we can go to my place, and watch a movie." Andy smiled.

"I told my mom I'd be back by nine" Prue said.

"Mom?" Andy asked.

"I mean Grams" Prue said. She almost wanted to tell Andy, but she was afraid he'd be scared of her.

"Oh, well just tell her the movie ends later than you though it would." Andy smiled.

"Alright, hold on a second" Prue said pulling her phone from her purse. She followed Andy to the dessert shop while dialing home. Glen picked up and Prue gave him the message. She liked Glen hanging out with Paige. She thought they were cute together. Paige was luky he liked her so much. Prue wished andy liked her that much then again everyone said he did, but she just didn't see it.

"One chocolate cone, and Prue what do you want?' Andy asked

"Vanilla" Prue said. Andy paid and handed her a cone. They walked back to Any's house hand in hand.

"So what are we going to watch?" Prue asked as they entered his house.

"How about Mallrats, it's a clasic." Andy said turning on the tv.

"Sure" Prue smiled.People told her all the time that she looked just like Shannen Doherty.

"Where are your parents?" Prue asked noticiing the house was empty.

"They went out. Probobly won't be back till around one" Andy smiled. Prue smiled back. Andy put in the movie, and sat by her on the couch. Within a few scenes they weren't watching the movie.

* * *

"Piper, you look great." Leo said to her.

"Thanks" Piper smiled. She let Prue pick out her clothes for her, and do her make up for her.

"So I thought we'd see amovie, and get dinner." leo said.

"Alright" Piper smiled. She tried not to say to much because she was nervous, and when she was nervous she rambled.

"So is Mr. and Mrs. Smith okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah" Piper smiled, "But we'll probobly run into Prue and Andy"

"Thant's fine" Leo shrugged. Leo led her to a little deli that he and his mom went to all the time.

"This place is so cute" Piper commented. She wnted to own a restaurant when she was older, and she really apreciated good food.

"Yeah, my family loves it." Leo said.

"I though you lived alone?" Piper asked. Something about Leo always seemed a bit off. Like he was hiding something.

"When they visit." Leo nodded.

"Oh" Piper said. She and Leo at and made small talk, then they walked to the movie theater together. Piper looked around, but didn't see Prue anywhere. She wondered where Prue went.

"Do you like it?" leo whispered in her ear during the movie. Piper nodded. A few minutes later Leo put his arm around her. Sudenly Piper liked the movie a lot more. She liked the feel of Leo's arm on her. He made her feel more comfortable, and safe. When the movie was over Leo walked her home.

"I had a great time" she said to him. She was hoping he'd kiss her.

"Me too, we should definately do this again." Leo smiled.

"Call me?" Piper asked.

"Definately" Leo smiled. He kissed her then walked away. Piper walked into her house on cloud nine. She went into the living room to see what her family was up to. Paige and Glen were watching a scary movie. Paige loved those, but she got nightmares. Piper knew she would be awoken tonight by Paige coming into her and Prue's room. Actualy, she will proboly see mom tonight, Piper corected erself.

"Hey guys" Piper said.

"Hi" They both mumbled. Piper went into the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Piper said. patty was putting away some pizza.

"Hi Piper. How was your date?" Patty asked.

"Amazing" Piper said.

"Hold on to Leo. He's a special boy." patty said.

"I'll try" Piper smiled. she went upstairs. She wanted to talk to Prue. She went into the room they shared, but it was empty. She looked at the clock it was nine fifteen. Piper shrugged. She put on her pajamas, and went into the bathroom to wash th make up off.

"Hi" Phoebe smiled. She was holding the lipstick Prue had used on Piper.

"Hi, Phoebe" Piper said. Her sister had a huge smile on her face. She must be feeling better, Piper thought.

"How was your date?" Phoebe asked.

"Great" Piper said.

"I bet it was" Phoebe nodded putting the lipstick down and leaving. Piper shrugged, and shut the door.


	16. Premonition

about Leo- I guess you'll have to read and find out.

* * *

Once Phoebe got out of the shower she went downstairs. Paige and Glen were at the table eating pizza. She sat down and had a slice. Paige and Glen were both silent, and smiling at each other. Phoebe laughed 

"What?" Paige asked. Phoebe turned her laugh into a cough

"Sory" Phoebe said, "choking". Phoebe finished her pizza then went upstairs. She had an idea. She thought she'd try to get a premonition. She went into Prue and Piper's room first. She began touching things, but nothing happened. She went through Prue's drawers, and found an old card. The writing was faded so you couldn't read it. Phoebe picked it up and sat on Prue's bed. she held it for a minute and tryed to get a premonition. Then she tried squinting at hit. Nothing happened. Phoebe opened it to try to read it again, and she wascaught in a vision. She saw her mom and dad writing the card to Prue. It was for Prue's fifth birthday. It was right before dad left, then a few years later mom died. Prue had saved the card. Phoebe immeadeatly felt guilty and put the card back.

"Phoebe!" Patty called. Phoebe raced down stairs and hugged her mom greatful that she was there. She also felt bad that Prue had known Patty before she died. It must have really hurt her.

"I wanted to know how you were fealing." Patty said letting go.

"Much better, thanks. I'm going to go to sleep early though." Phoebe said going back upstairs.

"Alright." Patty smiled. It was nine anyway. She went into the living room. Paige and Glen were watching a movie. Patty went into the kitchen to put the pizza away.

Upstairs Phoebe went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before going to bed. She accidently knocked over a tube of Prue's lip gloss. She picked it up and had another vision. It was of Piper and Leo. She saw Leo kiss her good bye on the porch. Phoebe smiled for her sister. She wanted to call Cole too, but she figured she'd see him in class on monday. She was ready for the long weekend to be over, but still one more day.

"Hi" Phoebe said as Piper came in the bathroom.

"Hi, Phoebe" Piper said.

"How was your date?" Phoebe asked even though she knew it had been great from what she'd seen.

"Great" Piper smiled.

"I bet it was" Phoebe smiled back.

She wanted to tell Piper about her power, but she figured she'd wait untill all her sisters were there. She went into her room smiling. She was liking her powers more and more.

* * *

"Good Morning sisters" Phoebe said the next morning sitting with them at the table. 

"Since when are you a morning person?" Prue asked.

"Well, today is a special day." Phoebe said building up to telling them about their powers.

"What is it your half birthday?" Piper asked.

"No, that's in another month." Phoebe said.

"Arbor day in England?" Paige said. Phoebe always kept track of random holidays, and she got made fun of by her sister for it a lot.

"Japan?" Piper said

"No-No-No" Phoebe shook her head.

"I give up" Prue said.

"It's the first day I have woken up with my powers" Phoebe said. Prue, Piper, and Paige looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Cute, what april fools day?" Prue said.

"It's not even april." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Mom!" Piper yelled. Patty came into the kitchen.

"Didn't I get my powers?" Phoebe asked.

"She did." Patty smiled, and put her arm around Phoebe.

"Priove it." Paige said. Phoebe smiled.

"Okay, Piper last night Leo kissed you on the porch." Phoebe said. Piper turneed red, and everyone else turned to Piper.

"Premonitions" Paige nodded. She had red up on magic late last night.

"How come she gets it first?" Prue asked. She was used to getting everything first. She was the oldest after all.

"Magic isn't ordinary, but hey you could be next." Patty said.

"So we're all going to get powers" Piper said to herslef. All four of them were dreaming of how great this could be.

"Watch out though. You can't expose yourself, and they could come anytime." Patty said, "Probobly soon"

* * *

Sory, I know the chapter was short. I'm going away for a week tomarow so I cant update for a while. But I'm also working on a new story, and I'll update as soon as I get back. Bye, r&r. 


	17. More More More

Can anyone tell me what hits are on the stats section?

* * *

"Hey, How was your weekend?" Cole asked Phoebe the next day in gym. 

"Eventful" Phoebe smiled. She wanted to tell him all about her powers, but she promised she wouldn't tell. She kind of liked having the little secret though. It gave her a sence of responsability, and made her feel special.

"Oh, mine sucked." Cole said.

"Really? Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I didn't get to see you." Cole said putting on a little puppy dog face. Phoebe laughed.

"How can I make it up to you?" she asked playfully.

"I can think of something." Cole said.

"Turner! Halliwell! Quit talking!" The gym coach yelled.

"Well, that wasn't it." Cole whispered. Phoebe laughed.

"Want to come to my place after school today?" Cole asked Phoebe after gym.

"Sure, but I have to be home by six." Phoebe said.

"Alright, meet you in the library after school." Cole said heading off to his class. Phoebe went of to her next class smiling.

* * *

"Hey Prue" Andy said smiling at Prue durning lunch. Prue was a little upset because four people cut infront of her in the hot lunch line. Now that she wasn't in middle school anymore she wasn't the oldest or the most popular, and she didn't get as much respect. 

"Hey Andy" Prue said bringing her lunch tray over to the table he was at.

"How's my number one girl?" He asked holding one of her hands. Prue spotted one of the girls that cut her, and she felt a little worked up.

"Yeah, ok" Prue said not really paying atention to what he was saying. She was now concentrating on her lunch tray. She could have sworn that she hadn't put dressing on her salad. She picked up the package of dressing and put it on her tray. She didn't remember actually putting it on her salad, but her salad had dressing on it.

"Prue?" Andy asked sencing something was preocupying her.

"Sory, I'm a little out of it." Prue looked up at Andy and smiled. She thought she must have just forgoten.

"Drink some tea or something you're probobly dehydrated." Andy said. Prue picked up a pack of sugar, but before she even tore it open it went into her drink. She jumped up and knocked it over. Andy caught her.

"Prue? What was that?" He asked.

"Sory, There was a bee" Prue said. She had just realized it! She had gotten her power.

"No there wasn't." Andy said.

"Well, I thought there was." Prue lied.

"You're not scared of bees." Andy said.

"Well, Piper got stung this weekend and her foot swelled up like a grapefriut. So, now I am." Prue said. She made a mental note to warn Piper incase Andy asked her about it.

"Poor girl." Andy said.

"She's fine now." Prue said.

"I got stung and it took atleast a week to heal." Andy said sympathetically.

"Us Halliwells are fast healers." she said.

"Alright then." Andy said.

* * *

"Hey" Paige said finding Glen at lunch. 

"Hi" Glen said.

"So what did your family say about me?" Paige asked.

"They loved you." Glen said.

"Really?" Paige asked happily.

"My sisters are even photoshopping our pictures together to see what our children would look like." Glen laughed. Paige laughed too.

"Well, you can tell them their wasting their time because we're so not having children for like another fifty year." Paige said

"I told them that." Glen said.

"The food here sucks." Paige said pushing her lunch tray infront of her. Back in the elementary school they had good junk food and sugary stuff. Here it was all balanced and canned food.

"We should go out to lunch. There's a burger king a few blocks down." Glen said. Paige laughed. Glen didn't.

"I wasn't kidding. Let's go." Glen said grabbing her hands. On one side Paige was hungry, on the other she had never ditched before, and was really scared of getting caught. She felt her hands sweat as she folowed Glen. She suddenly felt really nervous. It will be okay; you won't get caught, she told herself.

"See isn't this great" Glen said turning around to look at Paige.

"Great" Paige said. Her voice was shaking. She wasn't usually one to break rules, that was Phoebe's turf. Sudenly she spotted someone she knew. It was their neighbor, Mrs. Feldman.She felt like it was a million degrees out, and her stomach started turning in knotts. She saw them turn around so that they were about to see her. She ssqueezed her eyes shut. She waited for the 'Hi, what are you doing out' but nothing came. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She wasn't on the streat, and Glen was no where around. She was in the bathrooms at her school. Her phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"Where'd you go?' Glen asked. He sounded a little worried.

"At school" Paige said.

"What?" Glen asked. Paige was thinking the same hing.

"Sory, I got scared. It just makes me really nervous ditching." Paige said.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have made you do something you didn't want to." Glen said. Paige breathed a sigh of relief that for one he didn't ask any questions and second that he wasn't mad.

"Well, since your there do you want to get me some food?" paige asked. her stomach was rumbling.

"Yeah, meet me in the hall way in twenty minutes." Glenb said.

"Thanks so much, and I'm sorry." Paige said.

"It's okay" Glen hung up. Paige leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor of her bathroom stall. She had just gotten her power, and it was so cool!

* * *

"Class, can you take out the work sheet I asked you to do for homework?" Mr. Conelly asked. Piper cringed. She totaly forgot about her homework. She pulled out the blank worksheet, and started to fill it in. 

"Did you not do it?' Leo asked. he sat next to her.

"Only a few questions." Piper lied. She finally got to the last question right before the teacher came by to pick it up. He grabbed Leo's paper, and Piper noticed the back. She didn't see the back.

"Mrs. Halliwell, can I have your paper?" Mr. Conelly asked.

"I-I" Piper started to say. She always did her homework, always. Sudenly Piper noticed the classroom got really quiet. She handed her paper to the teached, but he didn't take it.

"Hello?" Piper said, but no one answered. She looked at the clock. The hands weren't moving. She grabbed her paper, and looked at the person on her other side. She quickly wrote down the answers, and just as Mr. Conelly ufroze Piper handed the paper to him.

"What? Mrs. Halliwell?" Mr. Conelly asked.

"I forgot the date." Piper covered.

"Don't worry about that Mrs. Halliwell." He smiled. Piper was his favorite student. Piper was every teacher's favorite student. Piper was mad at herself for cheating off of her neighbors paper, and for forgetting her homework, but the fealing quickly subsided when she realized that she had just gotten her powers.


	18. Celebrate

"Welcome to my place" Cole said unlocking the door with his key.

"Where are your parents?" Phoebe asked.

"They work late" Cole said.

"Oh" Phoebe nodded.

"So you hungry?" Cole asked.

"Not really" Phoebe said.

"Well, why don't we watch a movie." Cole suggested.

"Sure" Phoebe said.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch. I'm going to go get some movies from upstairs." Cole said. Phoebe nodded and went into Cole's living room. It was nice. Phoebe noticed there were no pictures in Cole's house. No family pictures or posters or anything. Phoebe sat on the couch, and suddenly had another premonition. It was an older guy kissing a blonde woman wearing all leather. The man looked a lot like Cole, but about twenty five years older. He was dressed odly though, in rags, and ripped clothes, with studded jewlery, and the woman had a wierd pendant necklace.

"You okay?" Cole asked walking into the room. Phoebe looked dazed out.

"I'm fine sorry." Phoebe said. Cole put in the movie and sat next to her on the couch.

"So do you and your dad look a lot alike?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, a lot" Cole hesitated than said.

"What about your mom?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Cole said, "Why are you asking?' He asked.

"Just curious." Phoebe said. Cole smiled. He knew what had just happened, even if Phoebe didn't know he did. She had a vision of him last night in his older human form. He was kissing a valkarie. That meant Phoebe had her powers, and she had premonitions. Now all he'd have to do is get Phoebe's trust, and wait untill her sisters got their powers if they hadn't already.

"Alright." Cole said putting his arm around Phoebe. She leaned into him, and felt comforted.

* * *

"Prue, Phoebe, Paige!" Piper yelled coming into the kitchen after school. 

"We've been waiting for you" Paige said pulling out a chair for Piper.

"Why are you being so nice?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow at Paige.

"Is Phoebe here yet?" Paige asked looking around.

"Whatever, I need to tell you now." Prue said.

"I got my powers" they all said at once. Then they all got up and jmped around.

"This is so cool!" Paige said.

"I wonder if Phoebe did too?" Prue mused to herself. Just then her phone rang. The caller id said Princess Phoebe. Phoebe had programmed Prue's adress book, and Prue never got around to changing it.

"Hello" Prue said.

"I got it!" Phoebe whispered.

"Us too, where are you?" Prue asked.

"At Cole's house. In the bathroom." Phoebe said.

"Well, when you come home we'll celebrate." Prue said.

"Ok, bye." Phoebe hung up. Outside the door Cole was listening to Phoebe's conversation and smiling to himself. All the sisters had their powers, all he had to do was steal them. He needed to get to their book.

"Cole!" Phoebe said when she opened the door, and Cole was standing there.

"I was checking on you." Cole said covering.

"That's sweet." Phoebe said taking his hand and following him into the tv room. Phoebe leaned back against him. Cole was cursing himdelf. He felt himself like her touch, and wanting to be closer to her, and that was not part of his mission. He wanted to kiss her. Oh hell, he thought, I can still do the mission and have some fun. He leaned in and kissed her. Phoebe was a little taken back, but a few seconds later she recovered, and was kissing him back.

"Cole, I have to go" Phoebe said breaking away when she caught sight of the clock on the wall. It was almost six.

"No" Cole said. He was surprised at himself. He really was having fun.

"I'll see you tomarow, ok?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

"Sister witches! I'm home" Phoebe yelled comng through the doors. 

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled coming through the door.

"Leo's in their!" Piper said

"Oh" Phoebe shuddered. Now, the cute neighbor probobly thought she was a freak.

"I froze him, but be careful next time." Piper said.

"You can control yours?" Phoebe said. She was impressed.

"No, you scared me, and it just happened." Piper said turning a bit red.

"Oh" Phoebe smiled.

"He is so cute" Phoebe said going into the room to see Leo sitting on the couch.

"I know" Piper sighed.

"You got your power to work" Prue said comng into the room with Paige at her hip. She put Paige down.

"Yeah" Piper said.

"Quick Piper have your way with him" Phoebe laughed.

"Shut up" Piper said.

"Yeah, it was." Leo said coming unfreazing.

"Where'd all you guys come from?" Leo asked.

"We just walked in." Paige said.

"So, you'll come by on friday to fix the chandelier." Piper said.

"Yeah, well, it was great talking." Leo said smiling. he knew what had happened. Piper had just froze him. That meant they had gotten their powers. Now he'd have to make sure they learned the book. He'd call Penny later. The elders would be pleased with him.

* * *

So let's eat. I'm starved." Phoebe said 

"You're always hungry." Paige shook her head.

"Come on" Prue said picking up Paige again and going into the kitchen. She put Paige back on the table.

"Soon I won't be able to lift you anymore. You're getting so big." Prue said putting Paige down. Paige wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Was she getting fat? How was it Phoebe ate every ten minutes and was so skinny. Paige decided to drop the subject, it only confused her.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Piper asked looking through the fridge.

"Whatever isn't molding. We haven't shopped in atleast a week." Prue said.

"Pizza it is." Piper said picking up the phone.

"Girls, how was your day?" Patty and penny said coming in through the front door holding three pizzas. Piper hng up the phone and they all hugged.

"We got our powers!" Paige jumped up and down.

"That's so great." Patty said.

"Let's have a nice dinner to celebrate." Penny said.

"How about some champagne?" Prue asked.

"In another six years" Patty said

"Mom!" Prue said,.

"How about some sodas?" Patty said.

"Ok" they settled.


	19. Cole

ok guys, time for an author's note. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm going to end this story in the next few chapters. I'm also working on another teen charmed story, that I'll put up at the end of summer. I also might make a sequel that takes place like a year later or like durning the end ofsummer after the school year there in now. So enjoy...

* * *

"Do you think Cole will love my boobs in this top?." Phoebe said coming into the kitchen expecting to se Piper. Phoebe was going to go over to Coe's. 

"Definately" Leo said. Phoebe blushed.

"I-I thought you were Piper." she stammered.

"It's okay. I seem to be getting into these embarrassing situations with all of you." Leo said as he saw Paige come in.

"Good Morning." Piper said coming through the door.

"Hi" Phoebe said. Paige nodded.

"Going to see a boy?" Paige said once she saw what Phoebe ws wearing.

"Cole" Phoebe said.

"He'll love the top." Leo laughed.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Piper asked putting some food on the table.

"Leo's over." Phoebe said.

"Fair enough. See you later." Piper said. Phoebe blew them a kiss and walked off.

"You are an amazing cook." Leo said kissing Piper on the cheek.

"You have some powdered sugar on your lips." Piper said leaning in and kissing him.

"I need to-um-" Paige said thinking of an excuse to leave."Oh hell, I'm not watching this." Paige said leaving. She'd see what Prue was up to. She went upstairs.

"Prue, get up." Paige said knocking on the door. She leaned closer, and heard gigling. Not Prue too.

"Not now." Prue called back

"Hi Andy" Paige called.

"Hey" He said from behind the door. I guess I'll see what Glen's doing, Paige thought. Or who, seeing how this day has started out.

"Is Glen there?" Paige said when the door opened to Glen's house.

"He's actually at the pool, but you should go over and see him." his mom said.

"Thanks" Paige said running off to the community pool.

"Hey" Paige said spotting Glen in the pool.

"Hi, come on in. The water's great." Glen said.

"I don't have a baithing suit." Paige said.

"Like that will stop us." He said pulling Paige in. She shrieked.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled.

"You'll have to catch up with me first." Glen said taking off. Paige laughed as she tried to catch him, but Glen was too fast.

"Ok fine, but slow down" she yelled. Glen swam back to where she was.

"You owe me big time." she said

"Will this do?" He asked kissing her on the lips.

"A little more than that." Paige said. Glen began to kiss her again.

* * *

"Shit, who could that be" Cole said as he heard a knock at the door. He looked through the window. it was Phoebe his heart jumped, but he knew he had to kill her, and today would have to be the day. 

"Minions leave" Cole ordered. They all shimmered out. Too bad, he thought, they were having a nice game of poker. He snapped his fingers and turned into the younger 'Cole' that Phoebe knew. He blinked to the door, and opened it.

"Hey, Phoebe" Cole said as she came in.

"Hi" she smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you came over." Cole smiled. He noticed Phoebe's cheeks get a bit red. He found it amusing how easily a mortal could fall in love, but yet his mortal half was fealing the same thing.

"So you want to go out for a walk or something." Phoebe asked. It was a nice day out for the pool or something.

"Sure" Cole said. He could give her the time of her life take her here, and kill her. This wasn't trying to stall, he told himself, just making her death a bit happier. I mean, if he had to kill her he could atleast have fun with her first.

"We could go to the pool." she said.

"Let me go get my baithingsuit on." Cole said.

"I'll be right back" He ran upstairs. Phoebe walked around his hallway. Was that a scorch mark on his rug? Nah, she told herself, but she still wasn't sure. She was about to reach down, and see if she got a premonition, but Cole came back down.

"Ready to go." He said.

"Yeah" she said taking his arm. They walked together to the comuntitly pool. When they got there Phoebe went into the bathroom to change. Cole noticed some chairs that looked nice, but there was stuff on them. He shoved the stuff off, and sat down.

"Hey, that was my chair." A little boy said coming up. Actualy in the state Cole was in now he probobly was only a year younger, but as his real self he was decades senior to the boy.

"Not any more" Cole laughed at him. He looked upset like he wanted to punch him, but he knew Cole was much bigger, and stronger.

"Fine, but you won't be so lucky next time." Glen said. Cole laughed and stared with his red eyes. The little boy looked scared, and Cole made his eyes normal again.

"Right" Cole said putting his leg out as the boy walked away, and stripped. He got up and ran back into the water to swm with some girl who was wearing jeans in the pool. He laughed at how easily he could boss poeple around.

"Hey, you ready to swim" Phoebe said coming out in a bikini.

"Let's lay out for a bit." Cole said

"Alright" Phoebe said.

* * *

"Some guy stole our chairs." Glen said jumping back into the pool with Paige.

"That sucks" Paige said.

"Yeah uh, let's go." Glen said. He was a bit scared that the wierd guy would try to hurt him.

"I just got here." Paige said.

"I know, but come on we'll get ice cream." Glen said.

"Your paying." Paige said.

"Fine" Glen said. He really wanted to leave. The guy scared him. As they were walking out Paige noticed Phoebe with some guy.

"Hi Phoebe" she said.

"Hey, Paige. You leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah." Paige said taking Glen's hand. Paige assumed the guy sitting next to Phoebe tanning his back was the infamous Cole.

"Alright. See you later." Phoebe said, as Glen pulled Paige off.

"Paige, I don't like the guy Phoebe's with." Glen said once they left the pool area.

"Oh please. She'll find someone new in another week anyway." Paige said.

"I hope so." Glen said. He didn't want to tell Paige what he thought he saw because he thought she wouldn't believe him, but he knew Phoebe could tale care of herself. There were rumors at the middle school how she kicked some footballer in the crotch because he stood her up once.


	20. Nearing

okay so more on the sequel, if you think i should write it. It will start of on Paige's thirteenth birthday during the summer. Cole will probobly come back, and more sister stuff. So tell me if I should write one.

another, wow over 2000 hits..thanks guys. Glad you like it.

* * *

"Dinner" Piper yelled up the stairs. Prue came down, then Paige, but no Phoebe.

"Come on let's eat." Piper said assuming Phoebe was still out. She was a bit upset though because Phoebe knew the rules, she had to be home for dinner.

"So how was your day?" Paige asked Piper.

"Leo stayed, and we watched some movies then he had to go." Piper said.

"Yeah, Andy left earlier too." Prue said.

"You two must have had fun." Piper laughed.

"Oh please, we weren't doing anything that you and Leo wern't doing down here." Prue said.

"Really?" Piper asked. She assumed Prue had already slept with him.

"Piper, I'm not even fifteen yet." Prue said.

"I just heard some people talking at school." Piper said.

"Ignore them. I'm not some cheep whore." Prue said. She was a bit agravated about the rumors, but being one of the most popular kids, and still a freshman who was dating a sophmore did create some rumors.

"What's a whore?" Paige asked.

"Nothing you should ever repeat." Prue said. Paige made a mental note to ask Phoebe when she came home.

"So is Phoebe still with Cole?" Paige asked.

"Probobly." Piper said.

"Glen doesn't seem to like him." Paige said. She was a little bit worried because Glen actually seemed afraid of him.

"I'll call her, she should be home for dinner." Piper said getting up.

"It's Glen" Paige said picking up her vibrating cell phone from her pocket. Prue gave her a look. So much for family dinners.

* * *

"Shoot Cole, I have to be home in ten minutes." Phoebe said noticing the clock on the wall. 

"No, stay." Cole said. He hadn't fufiled his mission yet, and if he didn't kill Phoebe the source would kill him, and he had worked to hard to die now.

"No Cole, they'll kill me if I'm late." Phoebe said.

"Alright, but I have a presant for you upstairs." Cole said.

"Really?" Phoebe said her eyes lit up a bit. Cole smiled because Phoebe was walking right into his trap.

"But it's a surprise so I hav to blind fold you." He said.

"Alright, but make this fast." Phoebe said letting Cole blindfold her, then tie her hands behind her back.

"Now I'm going to lead you upstairs." Cole said slowly guiding Phoebe. He took her to an empty room. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly a bed appeared.

"Now, I'm going to put you up on my bed, and get the gift out." Cole said lifting Phoebe. He tied her hand tie to the back of the bed. Then he tied her feat.

"Cole your scaring me." Phoebe said.

"You should be scared." He said pulling of her blindfold.

"Cole, can you just untie me." Phoebe said.

"Afraid not" Cole said. Phoebe tried to move or hands or her feat but couldn't. I'm such an idiot, she told herself. Phoebe's phone began to ring. Cole pulled it out of her back pocket.

"Hello" He said.

"Hello? Is Phoebe there?" Piper answered.

"Help! Help me!" Phoebe yelled.

"Are you hurting her?" Piper asked. Cole brought the Phone to Phoebe's face, and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Piper, help me, I'm at 1283 Maple Lane" Phoebe yelled. Cole laughed and hung up.

"Thank you Phoebe." Cole said.

"For what? My sisters are going to come here and whoop your ass." she said.

"Oh no they won't. I've got it all figured out. Witch" He said. Phoebe's eyes grew wide.

"That's right. I'm a demon. The first, and last one you'll ever see." He laughed again. He made a fireball and threw it just above Phoebe's head just to scare her a bit. Sh began to cry and flail like she thought that would loosen her binds.

"So you never liked me, all you wanted to do was kill me." Phoebe said.

"No, I do like you," Cole said kissing her neck, "But it would be more fun to kill you." He said. He undid the last few buttons on her shirt, and admired her beauty. She was perfect from head to toes. It was to bad she wasn't evil because he thought they could have a future together. He began kissing her kneck again. She trembled, and he felt her skin get hott. She was obviously scared. This would make the kill so much better. Cole could practicaly sence the fresh blood pulsing through her veins.

"Stop it, stop" she said as he ran his hands across her chest, he kissed her stomach, and looked backup at her.

"Well, your sister's should be ariving any moment now anyway." He said stopping to kiss her. He looked down at his watch.

"Get away from her creap." Prue yelled. Cole looked up.

"Right on time" He said creating a fireball in his hands.


	21. The End

This is the end. Review, especiialy if you want a sequel. Tell me what you thought of it

* * *

"Stupid witches" Cole mused as he threw the fireball, but Piper froze it, and Prue moved it so it hit the corner of the room. 

"Yeah, we came prepaired." Piper said throwing a potion at him. He bagan to flame.

"How did you know?" He asked, and Paige rushed to untie Phoebe.

"That kid you showed your eyes to at the pool, that was my boyfriend, and he called a little while ago." Paige said.

"You demons can never just stay on the mission, you alwats give yourselves away." Piper said. She had never actually seen another demon before, but it felt like the right thing to say.

"Do don't think this potion is really going to kill me." Cole said as he turned into his demonic self.

"Were not stupid witches, that was to hold you down wll we untied her." Prue said.

"This will kill you" Paige said as she handed a paper to Phoebe and they all began to chant. Cole tried to throw a fireball but he couldn't move. The witches were very powerful at such a young age.

"Noo" Cole screamed as he felt himself turn into flames, but just before he died he throw a fireball, and hit Pier.

"I'll be back!" He yelled as the flames engulphed him, and he went into oblivion.

"Piper" They all rushed around her. There was blood pouring from the side of her head.

"Call 911" Paige said looking for a phone.

"Leo" Piper murmered as she saw blue lights fill the room. Leo appeared and put his hand over her face. An orange glow filled the room, and Piper was healed.

"But? How?" she asked.

"I'm your gardian angel." Leo said.

"Does that mean.." Piper tried to ask, but she was still dizzy.

"No, I do love you." He said kissing her.

"Glad to see you two all happy, but can we get out of here?" Paige asked. They all laughed. Leo grabbed there hands and orbeded them to the manor.

"That was tough" Prue said.

"You guys were amazing, you are so powerful." Leo said.

"Will that ever happen again?" Piper asked.

"Probobly" Leo said.

"Great" Prue sighed.

"Don't wory, I'll always be watching you." Leo said.

"Still" Paige said

"You'l learn to get used to it." Leo said

"Lovely" Prue said

"Girls, I'm home" Grams said coming into the room to see her four worn out granduaghters and Leo.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." she said.

"Close, a demon." Piper said.

"Realy?" Penny asked Leo.

"Yeah" Leo said

"Well, let's celabrate." Grams said.

"To the charmed ones" She said passing around sodas from her shopping bag.

"To the charmed ones" Leo said and they all clinked glasses.


End file.
